La vie tant rêvée de Harry
by AliceCullen0027
Summary: Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Après avoir perdu un bébé, il apprend qu'il sera peut-être père? Le sera-t-il? Fondera-t-il une véritable famille? Suite de "Une nouvelle vie pour Harry"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Harry resta seul dans le couloir pour digérer la nouvelle. Aussitôt, il se remit à penser à son passé. Avait-il le droit d'être heureux? Aura-t-il enfin une famille à lui? Il n'en était pas certain. Car, depuis la mort de Voldemort quatre ans plus tôt, plusieurs événements avaient eu lieu.

2 mai 1998. Harry avait mis fin au règne de Lord Voldemort, ce mage noir qui était la cause de toutes ces morts, de la destruction d'une partie du château. La Bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard et plusieurs personnes avaient été tuées: Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin qui venait d'être parents entre autres.

Depuis ce jour, il y eut des moments joyeux chez les Weasley: un anniversaire inoubliable pour Ginny, un double mariage dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, la venue de Victoire Weasley et le mariage de George et Angelina Johnson.

Harry avait cependant oublié les querelles avec Drago Malefoy et étaient devenus amis. Amis suite à la révélations sur les origines de Lucius Malefoy: ce dernier était le fils de Lord Voldemort.

Mais Harry avait vécu d'autres moments douloureux: en acceptant une mission, il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait peut-être pas vivant. Il était alors marié depuis à peine un an. Dans le même temps, Harry et Drago avaient attrapé Lucius Malefoy. Mais un événement survint: Percy, enrôlé par Malefoy, avait tenté de tuer Harry. Quand ce dernier était rentré de mission, il avait dû annoncer l'arrestation de Percy.

Ce même jour, Harry était devenu Auror et comptait Drago dans ses amis. Il avait également appris que Victoire était enceinte. La plus grande surprise pour lui, ce fut que Ginny lui apprit qu'il allait devenir père.

Malheureusement, ce bonheur n'arriva pas. Quelques semaines plus tard, deux Mangemorts s'étaient introduits chez les Potter et avaient blessé Ginny au point qu'elle fasse une fausse couche. Un rêve s'était alors envolé pour le jeune couple. Voulant tourner la page, ils acceptèrent un poste à Poudlard et venaient de faire leur troisième rentrée dans le château en tant que professeurs.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Il prit la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte. Entourée de rideaux pour éviter les visites, Ginny se trouvait au fond de la salle.


	2. Des changements en peu de temps

CHAPITRE 1: DES CHANGEMENTS 

EN PEU DE TEMPS

Harry s'avança vers sa femme.

« _ Comment vas-tu?

_ Mieux. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné des médicaments pour éviter les malaises. Tu te rends compte! Dans sept mois, nous serons parents!

_ Calme-toi!dit Harry. Ne nous enflammons pas trop tôt!

_ Je sais mais j'ai tellement hâte de fonder une famille!

_ Et moi alors!dit Harry, souriant. Que comptes-tu faire?

_ Comment ça?demanda Ginny.

Son enthousiasme à l'idée d'être mère avait soudainement disparu.

_ Tu ne vas pas te fatiguer inutilement!

_ Harry, je suis à peine à deux mois. Je peux encore travaillé jusqu'à Noël maximum. Et je voudrais te demander quelque chose: voudrais-tu arbitrer les match?

_ Ginny, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu travailles. Je ne veux pas que tu le perdes à nouveau!

_ Moi non plus mais nous sommes en sécurité ici. Et tous les Mangemorts sont arrêtés aujourd'hui, je ne risque plus rien!

_ Je préfèrerai que tu rentres à la maison. Bien entendu, je viendrais avec toi.

_ Quoi? Mais tu adores enseigner!dit Ginny, convaincue et surprise.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne rêves pas de revoir la famille?

Ginny sourit. Deux mois plus tôt, à la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry et Drago lui avaient alors fait une surprise: tous les quatre (avec Teddy) allaient passer huit semaines au sud de la France. Mais la famille Weasley avait été un peu déçue: c'était l'unique moment de l'année où toute la famille pouvait se retrouver.

_ Bien sûr que oui! Mais je ne regrette pas ces vacances!dit Ginny en souriant. Il faudra nous remplacer et te trouver un métier!

_ Je suis Auror, ne l'oublie pas, dit Harry. J'irai voir Minerva pour lui demander d'aller voir Robards.

_ Très bien, vas-y alors! Moi, je vais me reposer! » dit Ginny.

Harry l'embrassa et sortit, tombant nez à nez avec la directrice.

« _ J'ai appris le malaise de Ginny. Comment va-t-elle?

_ Très bien et le bébé aussi.

_ Le... Le bébé?

_ Oui. Elle est enceinte depuis deux mois environ. Professeur, nous voudrions prendre congés dès que Ginny se sentira mieux et dès qu'elle pourra sortir de l'infirmerie.

_ Mais... pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas à terme non plus !

_ Professeur, vous savez pour quelles raisons nous avons accepté les postes que vous nous avez proposés en février 2000 !

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Nous en avons longtemps souffert tous les deux, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à moi-même.

_ Très bien. Au fait, peut-être une simple coïncidence, j'ai un message pour vous. Gawain Robards veut vous parler. Il se trouve à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais il est dans un état critique, selon la lettre que j'ai reçue. Allez-y sans tarder. Je ferais circuler l'information que vous n'assurerez pas vos cours aujourd'hui ! »

Harry acquiesça et partit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry arriva à Sainte-Mangouste. Après avoir décliné son identité et demander à voir son directeur, Harry monta au premier étage et aperçu un guérisseur. Il l'aborda.

« _ Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry Poter et on m'a dit à l'accueil que je pouvais trouver Gawain Robards dans ce service.

_ Vous êtes de la famille?

_ Non, je suis un de ses employés. Je suis Auror. J'ai des raisons personnelles de le voir.

Le guérisseur évita le regard de Harry.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda le jeune homme.

_ Mr Robards vient de nous quitter. Cependant, il vous a laissé une lettre que je vais aller chercher. Attendez-moi ici.

Harry s'affala sur une chaise. Il n'osait y croire. Comment cela se faisait-il? Il venait d'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle et aussitôt, une mauvaise lui tombait dessus. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains évitant de montrer sa tristesse. Il se ressaisit quand le guérisseur arriva.

_ Tenez.

_ Merci, dit Harry puis ouvrit la lettre.

« _Cher Mr Potter,_

_Après que l'Ordre Suprême des Aurors m'ait attribué une mission, j'ai écrit cette lettre au cas où je ne réussirais pas à vous parler ou qu'il m'arriverait quelque chose._

_Ce que je vais vous demander peut vous paraître un peu loufoque mais je n'ai jamais eu une telle confiance en un de mes éléments, si peu « expérimenté » qu'il soit pour accomplir la lourde tâche que je voudrais vous demander._

_Je sus trop âgé pour continuer mon poste et je suis certain que vous serez un très bon directeur._

_Les débuts seront durs, épuisants, vous serez débordés car vous ne saurez comment faire mais j'ai appris à faire sur le tas, comme on dit. Vous aurez l'aide nécessaire fournie par le Ministre et mon assistant personnel qui connait bien ce métier (étant l'ancien assistant de Rufus Scrimgeour1). Vous êtes connu de tout le monde de la sorcellerie, du fin fond de la Forêt Amazonienne au Désert du Sahara! Et respecté de tous les Aurors et membres du Ministère._

_Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Réfléchissez-y et donnez une réponse au plut tôt au Ministre._

_J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et de vous connaître, Gawain!_

Harry se leva et marcha vers la sortie quand il heurta quelqu'un.

« _ Harry!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, encore humides, et vit le Ministre. Essuyant les yeux rapidement, il serra la main du sorcier.

_ Que se passe-t-il? C'est Gawain?

_ Oui. Il m'avait laissé une lettre que je viens de lire. Je ne sais que faire.

_ Je comprends. Vous avez déjà un poste à Poudlard et...

_ Je le quitte justement. Ginny est à nouveau enceinte et je veux que tout se passe le plus simplement possible pour nous. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel revirement!

_ Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Son assistant se charge de ses affaires dans l'attente d'un nouveau directeur. Je suis très peiné d'apprendre la mort d'un si grand homme. J'espère qu'on se verra le plus souvent possible! Au revoir. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt alla vers les chambres et Harry sortit.

Après avoir bu un remontant au Chaudron Baveur où il rencontra Hannah Abbot, qui avait repris l'hôtel, il s'en alla et transplana au Terrier. Deux enfants, âgés de 5 et 3 ans, l'accueillit.

« _ Tonton!cria une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

_ Harry!s'exclama un petit garçon, ses cheveux blonds se colorèrent en noirs.

_ Teddy ! Victoire ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien !

Harry observa son filleul et sa nièce. Victoire était le portrait craché de sa mère, Fleur Delacour Weasley, une sorcière d'origine française. Cette dernière était arrivée en 1994 à Poudlard en tant qu'invitée lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (qui avait vu la renaissance de Voldemort) et s'était prise d'affection pour ce pays anglophone. Trois ans plus tard, elle épousait Bill Weasley, premier enfant d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, puis en 2000, elle donnait naissance à une ravissante petite fille. Quant à Teddy, il était également le portrait craché de sa mère. Harry fut nostalgique en repensant aux parents de son filleul. Son père, Remus Lupin, était le meilleur ami de James Potter, le père de Harry, mais également un loup-garou. Durant un an, il refusa d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune Auror Métamorphomage2. Il changea d'avis après l'entrée des Mangemorts à Poudlard en juin 1997, le jour même de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, quand Bill Weasley, fiancé à Fleur, fut attaqué par un loup-garou sans pour autant en devenir un contrairement à Remus. Il comprit alors, que peu importe qui on est, on peut être aimé en retour. Un mois plus tard, il se maria en petit comité. Quand il apprit que sa femme était enceinte, il voulut rejoindre le trio dans leur fuite mais Harry le força à rester auprès d'elle. Il avait seulement peur que son enfant soit lycanthrope or à la naissance, il affirma que dans les quelques secondes suivants sa naissance, ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur. Puis la Bataille avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard et tous deux étaient morts en combattant.

_ Harry ?

Une femme rousse sortit, attirée par les bruits des enfants. Harry sourit. Il se sentait chez lui, au Terrier, depuis son premier séjour, il y a 11 ans. Il serra sa belle-mère dans ses bras puis tous deux prirent un enfant dans leurs bras.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Oh, je voulais te parler. A qui est ce landau ?

_ A Fleur et Bill.

_ Victoire est trop grande pour y entrer, remarqua le sorcier.

_ Pas moi, à mon frère, Dominique!répondit la petite fille.

_ Il a deux mois et je m'en occupe quand ses parents travaillent. Puis de temps en temps, j'ai Fred.

_ Fred ?

_ Le fils de George et Angelina, voyons!dit Molly. La famille s'agrandit !

_ C'est ce que je vois, dit Harry en souriant.

Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient eu 7 enfants : 6 garçons et une fille. Bill était marié à Fleur et avait à présent deux enfants, Charlie qui vivait en Roumanie pour s'occuper des dragons, Percy qui était actuellement en prison après avoir tenté de tuer Harry3, Fred et George des jumeaux, Ron qui était marié à Hermione (tous deux étaient les meilleurs amis de Harry) puis Ginny. Fred était mort durant la Bataille de Poudlard et George avait eu du mal à s'en remettre jusqu'à ce que Harry découvre qu'il s'était marié avec Angelina Johnson, une ravissante jeune femme qui avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Fred. L'idée que George ait fondé une famille redonna confiance en Harry.

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu?demanda la grand-mère. Ginny n'est pas venue avec toi ?

_ Non, elle se repose !

_ Elle se repose ? Après deux mois de vacances, qui d'après Drago et Teddy, étaient des vacances exceptionnelles !

_ Oui mis à part la canicule, ça a été. Non, elle n'est pas vraiment fatiguée. C'est autre chose qui m'inquiète terriblement !

_ Et quoi donc ? Est-elle malade ? Souffrante ?

_ Non, rassure-toi, dit Harry. J'ai juré de la protéger et jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai toujours fait. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle soit enceinte !

Molly, alors inquiète, resta figée sur place comme si elle avait reçu le maléfice du Saucisson.

_ Eh bien... Félicitations ! Quelle nouvelle !

_ Molly, c'est comme si c'était hier!se confia Harry.

_ Ma fille est forte, elle pourrait te surprendre ! Fais-lui confiance !

_ Je lui fais confiance mais c'est moi qui n'ait plus confiance en moi dès qu'on parle d'enfants ! Pourtant avec Teddy, tout se passe bien !

_ Teddy n'est pas ton fils naturel, tu l'as juste recueilli à la mort de ses parents et de sa grand-mère !

_ Peut-être. Nous passerons vous voir lors du diner dominical la semaine prochaine. Demain, cela fera assez court. Nous reviendrons surement mercredi au plus tard.

Depuis que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient terminés leurs études à Poudlard et mariés4, les Weasley avaient conclu une sorte de tradition : chaque dimanche, un couple recevait la famille chez soi afin de savourer le moment d'être en famille. Les premiers temps, l'ambiance était normale et les sujets parlaient surtout des études ou du travail. Aujourd'hui, les sujets étaient plus tournés sur le passé, racontant des anecdotes sur les Weasley enfants ou durant leur scolarité et sur les enfants en général.

_ Je vais prévenir Ron, Hermione, Fleur et Bill qui nous aideront à nettoyer la maison !

_ Merci beaucoup ! A mercredi alors ! »

Puis il rentra au château. Il rentra dans les appartements qu'il occupait avec Ginny mais il ne la trouva pas. Seul un mot griffonné de sa part était mis en évidence sur la table.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, juste quelques examens à passer pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Je reviens vers 18h. Attends moi ici. Je t'aime. Ginny_

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint le pire. Il alla prendre une Bièraubeurre dans un des placards, prit une pile de copies quand quelqu'un frappa. Il prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement du poignet. Le professeur McGonagall, aujourd'hui directrice, entra.

« _ Vous avez une tête d'enterrement !

_ Un peu oui, avoua le sorcier. Gawain Robards est décédé peu avant que j'arrive. Par précaution, il m'avait écrit une lettre expliquant qu'il espérait que je prenne la relève.

_ C'est une excellente idée!

Ginny entra à ce moment, souriante.

_ Tu dois accepter ! Tu recherches un travail !

_ Mais c'est beaucoup de travail, de temps consacré aux dossiers en cours et tout le reste ! Quand pourrais-je m'occuper de toi ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai souvent chez Fleur.

_ Ou chez ta mère, dit Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? Harry, tu sais bien que maman peut être collante, surtout si sa petite fille attend à nouveau un enfant ! Ce sera alors son second petit-enfant !

_ Quatrième. Nous avons deux neveux. Dominique, le second enfant de Bill et Fleur, ainsi que Fred, le fils de George et Angelina !

Les deux femmes souriaient.

_ George a du être super content d'avoir un fils. Mais comment as-tu su ?

_ J'ai été voir ta mère. Je lui ai quasiment tout expliqué, notamment la grossesse, et j'avais remarqué un landau dans le hall. Molly m'a dit l'arrivé des nouveaux Weasley ! Attends ! Tiens !

Ginny prit deux cartons que son mari lui tendait. C'était des faire-part de naissance.

_ Fred est né le 1er mars comme Ron ! Un double anniversaire ! Il aurait manqué qu'Angelina accouche un mois plus tard ! Le jour même de l'anniversaire de George ! »

Harry pouffa de rire. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il se détendit.

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny quittèrent le château avec regrets et rentrèrent chez eux où Ron et Hermione les attendaient et les invitèrent à diner.

1Rufus Scrimgeour a été nommé Ministre de la Magie après la démission de Cornelius Fudge en 1996 (ce dernier n'ayant pas cru A. Dumbledore et H. Potter au sujet du retour de Lord Voldemort). R. Scrimgeour a été assassiné le soir même du mariage de Bill et Fleur, le 1 août 1997 marquant le début de la fuite du trio.

2Capacité de se métamorphoser spontanément, sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Les Métamorphomages peuvent ainsi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Pour se transformer, ils crispent leur visage et le changement s'effectue alors. Contrairement aux Animagi (personnes ayant la faculté de se transformer en animaux) on ne peut pas devenir Métamorphomage par l'apprentissage. Un Métamorphomage l'est dès la naissance.

3Voir _Une nouvelle vie pour Harry, _chapitre 12

4Voir _Une nouvelle vie pour Harry_, chapitre 8


	3. Les nouvelles activités des Potter

CHAPITRE 2: LES NOUVELLES ACTIVITES DES POTTER

Le lendemain, Ginny réveilla doucement son mari.

« _ Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

_ Il faut se lever, marmotte!

_ Quelle heure est-il?

_ 10 heures.

Harry se releva, soudainement bien éveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

_ Où sommes-nous?

_ Chez Ron et Hermione. J'ai eu un léger malaise hier et tu as décidé de rester ici pour la nuit. Bien que je pouvais rentrer chez nous, dit Ginny.

_ Oh, c'est vrai. Mais où sont-ils?

_ Ron est parti travailler à 6heures et Hermione est partie à la fac pour étudier la Justice Magique. Et toi, tu es en retard!

_ Je me suis assoupi comme une marmotte, hier soir, dit Harry. Tu t'en sortiras?

_ Je passerai voir Fleur et maman. Elles seront heureuses de me revoir. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry arriva au département des Aurors. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le Ministre en personne.

« _ Bonjour, dit Harry. Où sont les Aurors?

En arrivant, il en vit aucun Auror.

_ Ils sont tous au travail. Robards m'avait laissé des instructions. Je les ai distribués et ils sont partis. Tu devrais être tranquille durant une bonne semaine. Voici ce qui te revient: le cahier des charges, un exemplaire intitulé « Comment gérer son Département? » et les dossiers en cours.

_ Bien, je vais prendre connaissance de tout cela.

_ Harry, puis-je me permettre de te poser une question?

_ Bien sur, dit le jeune sorcier.

_ Je sais que tu as une vie financière facile. Pourquoi chercher du travail?

_ Je n'ai pas une grande fortune non plus, dit Harry. Certes j'ai l'héritage de mes parents et celui de Sirius mais... Depuis l'âge de 11 ans, j'obéis à ce qu'on me dit de faire, tous les événements qui se sont produits n'ont pas été demandés. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de faire ce que je veux, sans que personne me dise quoi faire. Je veux mériter ce que je fais.

_ Je comprends. Au fait, avant que je parte, je tiens à te signaler quelque chose. Ton salaire s'élèvera dans un premier temps à 300 Gallions.

Harry regarda le Ministre avec des yeux ronds.

_ C'est... beaucoup trop pour moi! Je ne suis que débutant!

_ Mais c'est un juste salaire, dit Kingsley. Robards gagnait 1000 Gallions avant sa disparition. Mais avec le temps, tu pourras toucher dix fois plus et cela ferait un très bel héritage à tes enfants. De plus, il faudra bien dépenser pour le petit qui doit arriver si je ne m'abuse?

_ C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci beaucoup. »

La matinée se passa tranquillement pour le jeune directeur et passa le déjeuner avec Hermione. Quand il revint au bureau, il vit trois sorciers se débattre.

« _ LÂCHEZ-MOI! criait Drago Malefoy. Je suis étudiant dans la formation des Aurors! Je dois voir le directeur!

_ C'est ça! Un Malefoy Auror, on aura tout vu! On verra cela quand Potter reviendra!disait un des Auror.

_ Lâchez-le, ordonna Harry.

Les Aurors sursautèrent et lâchèrent Drago.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Nous avons trouvé ce Mangemort qui rôdait près du parc de Londres. Près du restaurant où vous avez déjeuner avec Mme Weasley.

_ Très bien. Messieurs, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, l'un des sorciers les plus extraordinaires de ce monde. Bien que sa famille ait mauvaise réputation, je vous fait le serment qu'il n'en fait pas partie. Maintenant, je désirerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon second. Que personne ne me dérange.

_ Bien, Mr.

_ Entre, dit Harry à Drago. Comment vas-tu?

_ Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans le service. Tu es directeur?

_ Oui, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai accepté il y a quelques jours et j'ai pris mes fonctions ce matin.

_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par les deux Aurors dehors! Ôtes-moi d'un doute, j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure?

_ A quel propos? Le plus extraordinaire des sorciers? Euh... Oh mon bras droit. Oui tu as bien entendu.

_ Harry je suis en avant dernière année et...

_ Drago, je ne suis pas revenu ici parce que Robards est mort, dit Harry. Ca a été seulement un élément déclencheur si on peut dire. J'ai un autre souci que j'aimerais que tu t'en occupes.

Drago le regarda.

_ Ginny est de nouveau enceinte et je ne veux pas revivre le même cauchemar de la dernière fois, annonça Harry. Tu as été là à ce moment si pénible de notre vie de couple et... Je voudrais que tu surveilles les environs de la maison. Ginny ira souvent chez sa mère ou sa belle-sœur, Fleur. Tu gagneras 150 Gallions par mois.

_ Harry, c'est beaucoup trop!

_ Donc tu acceptes?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça! Mais c'est... beaucoup!

_ Drago, je ne fais que partager mon salaire. Tu sais que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Et puis, tu pourras offrir des cadeaux à ta chère épouse.

_ Comment..., demanda Drago, surpris.

_ Un bon Auror doit observer tout autour de lui afin de chercher des indices. Et je vois un anneau à ton doigt que tu essaies de cacher maladroitement. Cela ne lui posera pas de problème?

_ Bien sur que non. Elle sait que vous êtes des amis et que j'ai déjà séjourné chez vous.

_ Bien, marché conclu. »

Pendant ce temps, Ginny alla chez Bill et Fleur. Quand elle frappa, ce fut une mini-Fleur qui lui ouvrit.

« _ Bonjour, Victoire. Où est ta maman?

_ Cuisine, dit la petite fille.

Ginny sourit et alla dans la cuisine. Elle vit que son frère était présent.

_ Papa, maman, tata Ginny est là!s'exclama la petite Victoire.

Bill se tourna et se leva. Il se précipita vers sa soeur qui recula en pointant sa baguette.

_ Hé! C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à son frère?demanda Bill, indigné.

_ Et c'est comme ça qu'on accueille une femme enceinte?demanda Ginny sur le même ton.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire puis se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_ Alors, enfin un petit Potter?

_ Oui, je l'espère, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Un cri se fit entendre du premier étage.

_ Je vais vous laisser en famille, dit Fleur en prenant Victoire avec elle.

_ Depuis quand n'es-tu plus de la famille?

_ Bill, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Combien de fois es-tu resté seul à seule avec ta soeur depuis... sa naissance?

Fleur fit un clin d'oeil à sa belle-sœur puis monta à l'étage.

_ Elle est intelligente, ta femme. Et dire que je ne l'aimais pas au début, dit Ginny.

_ Alors, cette fois, tu penses que c'est bon?

_ J'espère. Harry s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi mais tout va bien. Ron et Hermione nous ont invité à dormir chez eux le temps que la maison soit de nouveau en état.

_ Et Kreattur?demanda Bill en se souvenant vaguement du vieil elfe de maison des Black.

_ Il nous a quittés il y a deux ans, annonça Ginny. Il était vieux quand Sirius a repris la maison i ans.

_ Vous allez engager un nouvel elfe?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'en discute avec Harry.

_ Oh, en parlant de ton mari, que fait-il désormais? J'ai entendu dire que Robards avait été blessé et qu'il est décédé suite à ses blessures. On dit aussi qu'un nouveau directeur a été nommé et qu'il devrait prendre ses fonctions dans les jours qui suivent.

Ginny pouffa.

_ C'est Harry le nouveau directeur des Aurors. Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

_ Je ne suis rentré qu'hier soir, dit Bill. Je ne pense pas partir aussi souvent que d'habitude pour l'Égypte même si c'est ma seconde maison. Vu que Fleur ne travaille plus en ce moment pour les enfants et je veux rester près d'eux. Tu veux quelque chose?

_ Un thé », dit Ginny avec un sourire.

L'après-midi fut rapide pour le jeune couple: Harry vit défiler des personnes tout au long de l'après-midi et Ginny aida Fleur à s'occuper des enfants.

Quand Harry rentra au 12, Square Grimmaurd en début de soirée, il vit Ron et Hermione en train de remettre la vaisselle dans les placards.

« _ Où est Ginny?demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

_ Il est à peine 18h30, laisse-lui le temps de souffler. Elle a laissé un mot disant qu'elle allait voir Fleur et Molly, dit Hermione.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ses parents, elle n'a de comptes à régler avec personne, dit Ron.

_ Je suis heureuse qu'on me considère comme une grande personne, dit Ginny en arrivant. Et je n'étais pas perdue.

Elle alla vers son mari et l'embrassa.

_ Ginny, je voudrais te parler, dit Ron surprenant Harry et Ginny. Voilà, Angelina est très occupée avec Fred et elle ne travaille presque plus au magasin. Alors nous avons pensé que tu pourrais nous aider. Les horaires sont 10h à 12h30 et de 14h à 16h30. Tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de t'occuper de recevoir les clients, vendre les farces et attrapes et faire quelques colis en t'interdisant de les porter.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire!

_ Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Et puis tu seras entourée.

Ginny regarda son mari.

_ Tu veux me faire surveillée?demanda-t-elle. C'est une blague?

_ Disons que je veux que ta seconde grossesse se passe bien, c'est si difficile à comprendre? »

Dès le lendemain, Ginny commença à travailler. Quelques semaines plus tard, aux environs de Noël, elle apprit qu'elle attendait un garçon pour la plus grande joie de toute la famille. Ginny devenait une part centrale dans le magasin de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup au ventre la plia en deux sous le regard de Fleur et Victoire, venue faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	4. Le nouveau membre de la famille

CHAPITRE 3: LE NOUVEAU MEMBRE DE LA FAMILLE

« _ OUILLE!s'écria Ginny.

Fleur, aidant Victoire à choisir des friandises, se releva tandis que George et Ron arrivèrent en entendant le cri de leur soeur. Ron prit le bras de sa soeur, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne fasse une chute.

_ Que se passe-t-il?demanda Ron, inquiet.

_ Je... ne sais... pas mais... j'ai super mal!

_ J'appelle un Médicommage. Fleur, Ron, emmenez-la dans la chambre du haut dès que la douleur se sera atténuée. Je file à Gringotts pour prévenir Bill qui ira chercher Harry, dit George.

_ Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe?!s'exclama Ron.

_ Le bébé arrive, dit Fleur. Montons-la dans la chambre! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry étudiait un dossier quand un garde ouvrit la porte.

« _ Mr Potter? Mr Weasley désirerait vous parler. Il est très agité.

_ Habards, les Weasley comptent 5 garçons. Lequel est-ce?

_ Bill Weasley.

_ Laissez-le entrer.

Bill entra dès qu'il entendit l'autorisation.

_ Lâchez-le!

Deux Aurors le retenaient.

_ Bill? Que se passe-t-il? Un problème?

_ Non, j'ai un message de George. Ginny... va avoir son bébé! Ils l'ont emmenée dans leur chambre. Fleur et Angelina s'en occupent. Un Médicommage est également présent. »

Harry se pétrifia deux secondes avant d'ordonner d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous pendant trois jours. Il suivit son beau-frère et ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse. La boutique était fermée et Harry utilisa la clé de secours (toute la famille avait un exemplaire). Hermione était également sur place, avec Fred dans les bras et tentait de calmer son mari.

« _ Où est George?demanda Harry à sa belle-sœur.

_ A la cuisine en train de préparer les biberons de Dominique et Fred.

_ Et Victoire et Teddy?

_ Je les ai amenés chez maman prétextant que Fleur avait beaucoup de travail, dit Bill. Puis je suis venu te chercher. Quant à Fleur et Angelina, elles sont avec Ginny. Elles sont déjà passées par là... Ron! Arrête de tourner en rond s'il te plait!

_ Bon d'accord, dit Ron en s'asseyant. J'aimerais bien une glace.

_ J'y vais sinon c'est moi qui tournera en rond tout à l'heure, dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Quels parfums?

_ Framboise, dit Ron.

_ Abricot, dit Bill.

_ Fruit de la passion, dit Hermione.

_ Très bien.

Il utilisa la clé puis sortit. Il se dirigea vers le glacier repris par Seamus Finnigan.

_ C'est rare que les Weasley ferment à cette heure, dit Seamus pendant qu'il préparait la commande de Harry. Surtout deux heures après l'ouverture! Oh et j'ai vu Ginny! Le bébé est pour bientôt, non?

_ Justement, dit Harry.

_ Quoi?

_ Ginny est à l'étage en train d'accoucher. Angelina et Fleur l'aident, dit Harry. Ron est stressé pour sa soeur et moi, pour ma femme. Bon, je vais aller donner leur glaces.

_ Passe le bonjour aux Weasley et à Ginny!

_ Compte sur moi!

Il sortit de la glacerie une demie-heure plus tard faisant léviter les glaces et entra dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon et vit des visages réjouis. Il laissa tomber sa baguettes et les glaces s'effondrèrent à terre.

_ Sympa! C'est moi qui devra nettoyer, dit Angelina en descendant. Ginny va très bien, fatiguée mais heureuse. Fleur, Harry est là!

Harry tourna la tête vers l'escalier. Il crût rêver. Fleur descendit avec des couvertures dans les bras. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et ce dernier vit une petite tête.

_ Mr Potter,je vous présente votre fils, né le 27 mars 2004 à 10h01, dit Fleur. Félicitations. Tiens, prends-le comme ça. Voilà.

Harry souriait. Il ne prononça pas un mot et regarda son enfant. Il avait quelques cheveux bruns et avait les yeux de sa mère.

_ Je crois que Ginny voudrait te voir, dit Angelina. Félicitations.

Il acquiesça et tout en regardant son fils, il monta les escaliers. Il entra dans la seule pièce où la porte était ouverte et vit un Médicommage et sa femme.

_ Vous êtes surement Mr Potter. Comment allons-nous appeler ce petit garçon?demanda le Médicommage.

_ On est le 27 mars, dit Harry à Ginny. C'était également la date de naissance de mon père.

_ J'y avais pensé. Et le deuxième prénom?

_ A quoi penses-tu?

_ Je me disais que ce serait bien si tu l'appelais Sirius. Vu qu'il s'appelle James. Quoi de mieux que le nom de ton père et de ton parrain?

_ Je t'aime!dit Harry en embrassant sa femme. Adjugé pour James Sirius Potter.

_ Très bien. Je vous demanderais de signer ces papiers et je les mènerais moi-même au registre des sorciers. Félicitations!

Il sortit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry descendit, laissant Ginny se reposer. Il descendit avec son fils quand il vit que tout le monde l'attendait.

« _ Je vous présente le petit James Sirius Potter, » dit-il.

Chacun vint le voir, certains le prit dans ses bras.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry alla au Ministère voir Arthur. Il croisa des collègues qui lui adressèrent leurs félicitations. Il frappa et entra.

« _ Harry, mon garçon! Comment vas-tu?

_ Bien, dit-il.

Arthur le regarda.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Harry, inquiet.

_ Eh bien, j'ai eu sept enfants en six grossesses et Ginny arrive à son terme. Je me trompe ou les Potter sont au nombre de trois actuellement?

_ Oh mais vous oubliez une chose. Vous avez un cinquième petit enfant!

_ Félicitations, Harry!s'écria Arthur. Quand Molly l'apprendra! Elle sera folle!

_ Attendez, dit Harry. On prévoit une fête ce soir. Ginny se repose en ce moment. Vous êtes invités, vous et Molly. On vous attend vers 18H? Ce n'est pas trop tôt?

_ Non bien sur! Et comment se nomme-t-il?

_ James Sirius Potter, dit-il. Pas un mot à Molly?

_ Juré! »

Alors que les jeunes parents préparaient la fête, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy et Dominique arrivèrent.

« _ Alors c'est vrai?demanda Teddy. J'ai un frère?

_ Oui, dit Ginny. Mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire surtout! Nous voulons faire une grande surprise. Toi non plus, Victoire.

_ Promis, dirent les enfants.

Ding Dong.

_ Je vais ouvrir, dit Harry.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, le salon des Potter se remplit de personnes plus ou moins rousses. Il y avait notamment tous les Weasley (Ginny était montée pour éviter de dévoiler la raison de la fête), Luna, Neville, Seamus, McGonagall et Hagrid. Bien sur, ni Arthur, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, George et Angelina ne dirent pas un mot. Alors que les autres essayaient de comprendre, Neville s'écria:

« _ Les voilà!

Harry était monté deux minutes avant pour aller chercher sa femme et son fils et ils descendirent. La moitié était surpris quand à l'autre, elle rayonnait.

_ Mais... dit Molly.

_ Bonjour à ceux et à celles que nous n'avons pas encore vues, dit Harry. Nous sommes heureux de vous présenter James Sirius Potter, né ce matin à 10h01.

Tout le monde applaudit et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vus, allèrent le voir. Molly et Arthur s'approcha des jeunes parents.

_ Enfin parents?demanda Molly en serrant sa fille et son gendre.

_ Oui, dit Ginny. On est tellement heureux.

_ Je sais. La vie n'a pas toujours été rose tous les jours, hein? Il est adorable!

_ Merci maman, dit Ginny. Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Nous avons hésité pour choisir le parrain et la marraine de James. Nous avons arrêté notre choix sur deux personnes.

_ Elles ont été très importantes pour moi et pour Ginny. Je pense que sans eux, je ne serais jamais arrivé à rien. L'un a été mon premier véritable ami, l'autre m'a encouragé. Pour Ginny, elle a tenu que le parrain soit un de ses frères. Quant à l'autre, elle lui a permis de m'approcher plus discrètement. Donc, pour ces raisons, nous avons choisi Ron et Hermione.

Le jeune couple se dévisagèrent, surpris. Ron rougit, et Hermione essaya de cacher ses larmes de bonheur.

_ Moi, je dis que c'est une très bonne idée, dit Bill. Et puis peut-être cela vous poussera-t-il de nous donner une petite nièce ou un petit neveu?

Hermione sourit puis alla serrer ses amis.

_ Merci », dirent-ils d'une même voix.

La fête se déroula très tard dans la nuit malgré que la plupart d'entre eux travaillaient le lendemain mais ils étaient tous heureux de la venue au monde de James Sirius Potter.

Durant les jours suivants, le jeune couple fut confrontés à la dure réalité. Le petit James pleurait souvent ce qui posait des problèmes à Harry. Ginny savait s'en occuper grâce à Fleur ou Angelina mais Harry n'avait aucune expérience ce qui exaspérait souvent sa femme.


	5. Les premiers problèmes

CHAPITRE 4: LES PREMIERS PROBLEMES

Le petit James avait à présent deux mois et il avait quelques caractéristiques de ses parents. James avait hérité des cheveux, du nez, de la bouche de son père mais avait également hérité des yeux marrons de la famille Weasley. Enfin pour couronner le tout, Harry déclara qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter, le père de Harry.

Mais les jours passaient rapidement et Harry dut reprendre le travail. Ginny était aidée de Fleur ou d'Angelina durant la journée. Harry rentrait le soir aux environs de 18h et retrouvait sa petite famille. Pendant ses jours de congés, il passait la plupart de son temps avec son fils.

Un matin, comme d'habitude, Ginny alla voir son fils pendant qu'Harry préparait le biberon. Elle remarqua vite quelque chose.

« _ HARRY! HARRY, VIENS VITE!hurla-t-elle.

Harry transplana à côté d'elle.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il bouge à peine et il n'a pas crié de la nuit!

Harry s'approcha du berceau et prit son fils.

_ Il est brûlant de fièvre, dit-il.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire?demanda Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Je... Je ne veux pas le perdre.

_ On ne le perdra pas, dit Harry. Je vais prendre ma journée et nous filons à Sainte-Mangouste! »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste. La sorcière d'accueil les envoya au deuxième étage qui traitait des virus et microbes magiques. Ils y trouvèrent Padma Patil qui étudiait la médecine.

« _ Harry! Ginny! Quelle joie de vous revoir, dit la jeune femme.

_ Nous sommes heureux de te revoir également, dit Harry, mais nous avons un problème. James est brûlant de fièvre et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a!

_ Venez, dit Padma en les invitant à entrer dans un bureau. Je voudrais l'identité du malade.

_ James Sirius Potter, né le 24 mars 2004, dit Ginny.

_ Oh, il est tout jeune. Comment se portait-il hier?

_ Oui sauf hier soir où il a bu la moitié, dit Ginny.

_ Es-tu allée chez quelqu'un qui est porteur d'une maladie?

_ Non, pas à ma connaissance, dit Ginny. J'ai été voir Fleur comme...

Elle se tut et regarda Padma qui hocha la tête.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda Harry.

_ Fleur est-elle venue pour se faire vacciner contre la variole?demanda Ginny.

_ Oui en effet, dit Padma. Je l'ai vue, elle, son mari et leurs enfants il y a un mois environ. Ils devaient voir un de vos frères. Ils peuvent être porteurs du virus mais pas malades! Quand sont-ils rentrés?

_ Il y a cinq jours, dit Ginny.

_ Que se passe-t-il?répliqua Harry.

_ Pour aller voir Charlie, nous devons se faire vacciner. La variole du dragon est très dangereuse. Le vaccin ne nous protège pas entièrement. Nous pouvons tomber malade mais les effets sont moins importants, dit Ginny. J'ai été voir Fleur hier, elle pouvait être porteuse du virus! Et moi qui a oublié cela!

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Padma. Mais maintenant, Harry, toi et moi sommes soit porteurs soit malades. Nous devons se faire vacciner au plus vite. La maladie se déclare dans les heures qui suivent chez les enfants qui sont entrés en contact avec l'un des malades. Chez les adultes, cela prend généralement quatre à cinq jours. Si nous nous faisons vacciner dès maintenant, nous avons une forte chance de ne pas l'attraper.

_ Combien de temps le vaccin dure-t-il?demanda Harry.

_ Environ deux mois. Je vais prévenir le guérisseur en chef et nous irons chez vous.

_ Pourquoi?demanda Harry.

_ Il faut vous isoler absolument. Rentrez chez vous par la poudre de cheminette, ce qui évitera que vous contaminiez des personnes par simple toucher. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Padma apparut.

« _ Bien, j'ai toutes les instructions. Il faut le mettre dans une chambre à part. Faites-lui prendre un bain bien frais pour calmer la fièvre. Lavez tous les vêtements ou draps que vous et lui avez touchés depuis hier matin à l'eau bouillante. Et pas de visite avant que James soit hors de danger. Harry, pendant que Ginny et moi s'occupons de faire le nécessaire, va voir Bill et Fleur et explique-leur la situation. Ils peuvent venir, cela ne pose pas de problème. »

Harry transplana à côté de la tombe de Dobby. Il vit Teddy et Victoire qui le virent également.

« _ Ne vous approchez pas!cria Harry. Victoire, va chercher ta maman. Et qu'elle vienne seule!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Fleur arriva en courant.

_ Harry, mais que se passe-t-il?

_ James a la variole, dit Harry. Padma Patil et Ginny sont à la maison. Mais que fait Teddy ici? Et Molly?

_ Ils sont venus il y a trois jours et Molly l'a fait vacciné.

_ Très bien. Peux-tu dire à Molly et au reste de la famille que personne ne doit nous approcher pendant plusieurs jours? Nous enverrons des patronus s'il devait y avoir un changement. Je ne veux pas que Molly et Teddy courent le moindre risque.

_ Je viendrais pour vous relayer. Molly peut garder les enfants et Bill travaille énormément.

_ Merci. Je dois y aller! »

Il transplana chez lui et apprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration.

« _ Il y aura des séquelles?demanda Harry.

_ Non, dit Padma en descendant. Il a faim, ce qui est bon signe. »

Harry et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'état de James stagna. Fleur venait tous les jours prendre des nouvelles qu'elle envoya par patronus au reste de la famille à des heures précises (notamment pour Ron, Hermione, George et Angelina qui travaillent ou étudiaient). Fleur veillait également sur James afin que Padma, Harry et Ginny puissent se reposer. Harry restait au maximum auprès de son fils et envoyait ses instructions par Patronus.

La fièvre baissa au bout de dix jours. James était enfin hors de danger.

« _ Il guérira?demanda Ginny.

_ Oui, le plus dur est passé. Maintenant, plus personne n'est en danger! »dit Padma en soupirant.

Quatre jours plus tard, James retrouvait peu à peu sa vitalité. Quand Padma autorisa les visites, la maison accueillait souvent deux couples avec ou sans enfants.

Deux semaines après la guérison de James, Harry et Ginny prirent Teddy chez eux. Ils furent surpris qu'un lien fraternel s'était établi entre Teddy et James.

L'été commençait et Teddy passait tout son temps dehors à jouer sur mon balai-jouet. Un après-midi, Teddy jouait dans le jardin quand James apparut, rampant jusqu'à la pelouse.

« _ James? Que fais-tu ici? Où est tante Ginny?

Le petit garçon regardait Teddy et son jouet avec envie. Il s'approcha pour le toucher.

_ Non, James, tu es trop petit! Reste ici, j'appelle tante Ginny.

Tandis que Teddy courait vers la maison, James s'approcha du balai. Il activa le jouet et surpris, se tint fermement au manche. Même si le balai ne l'élevait qu'à une soixantaine de centimètres du sol, James touchait à peine le gazon. Rentrant tôt du travail, Harry transplana dans le jardin et vit son fils. Il prit son fils dans les bras et désactiva le balai.

« _ Que faisais-tu avec le balai de Teddy, hein?

_ Harry!

Ginny sortit de la maison, Teddy derrière elle.

_ Teddy m'a dit qu'il s'était enfui. Mais qu'as-tu? Tu es livide.

_ Oh, rien d'exceptionnel. Ce petit tient forcément de ses parents!

_ De quoi tu parles?

_ James a activé involontairement le balai et il s'est quasiment tenu debout. Ok, il y avait à peine 5 centimètres mais je te dis que James sera un futur mordu de Quidditch comme sa famille!

_ Ne plaisante pas avec ça!répliqua la jeune femme. James est bien trop petit, voyons!

_ Je t'ai dit que James a voulu toucher à mon balai, dit Teddy. Je ne t'avais pas menti! »

Elle soupira.


	6. Les Potter s'agrandissent

CHAPITRE 5: LES POTTER S'AGRANDISSENT

C'était l'un des jours les plus chauds de l'été bien qu'on ne fut que mi-juillet. Ginny jardinait tandis que Teddy faisait rire James. Harry fabriquait une cabane pour les garçons afin de les protéger du soleil. Soudain, Ginny eut un malaise et tomba sur le sol, la tête dans la terre. Les deux garçons rirent aux éclats tandis qu'Harry accourait.

« _ Ginny? Tout va bien?

_ Oui, dit-elle en se relevant. Juste un léger malaise, rien de grave.

_ Tu es quand même tombée à plus d'un mètre!

_ Harry, je vais bien. Juste une petite insolation.

_ Va voir un Médicommage, je seras rassuré.

_ Très bien, j'irais cet après-midi, cela te va? »

Harry attendait dans la salle d'attente avec Teddy et James tandis que Ginny était dans le cabinet. Une demie-heure après leur arrivée, elle sortit.

« _ Merci, à bientôt, remercia Ginny, souriante.

_ Ginny! Tout va bien?

_ Mais oui, je te l'avais dit.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as dit « à bientôt »? Tu dois le revoir?

_ Pour deux ou trois contrôles, oui. Ce qui est assez normal, dit Ginny en prenant James dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi normal?

_ Quand on est enceinte, c'est normal d'aller chez un Médicommage, non?

_ Enceinte? Vraiment?

_ D'ici six petits mois, James aura un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

_ Mais James n'a que quatre mois! Ce n'est pas un peu rapide?

_ Harry, son frère n'arrivera que dans six mois! Rappelle-moi combien d'années sépare deux enfants Weasley?

Harry réfléchit.

_ Un an, Ron et toi.

_ Exactement. Arrête de t'angoisser pour rien, je vais bien, le bébé également. On rentre? »

Une semaine plus tard, Harry déjeuna avec Hermione comme chaque midi. Harry était angoissé ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

« _ Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours, dit Hermione.

_ Rien, dit Harry.

_ Harry, je le voie bien que tu me caches quelque chose. C'est mon boulot, non? Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe!

_ Depuis la chute de Voldemort, tout s'est succédé. Je demande Ginny en mariage, quatre mois plus tard, je l'épouse. Un an plus tard, elle tombe enceinte et fait une fausse couche. On a eu du mal à s'en remettre alors quand Ginny est tombée enceinte de James, c'était inespéré. Je rêvais d'une famille nombreuse mais pas aussi rapidement.

_ Pourquoi? Ginny est enceinte?

_ Oui, dit Harry. Je me dis que je devrais être heureux mais ce n'est pas le cas. James n'a que quatre mois et dans six mois, j'aurais un deuxième enfant...

_ C'est quoi le problème?demanda Hermione. James aura six mois de plus quand son frère ou sa soeur naitra. Tu ne savais pas que les enfants grandissent?

_ Bien sur que si, dit Harry.

_ Alors mange un peu, dit Hermione.

_ Je pourrais te dire la même chose!

_ Je n'ai pas très faim et je trouve que je suis un peu trop grosse!

_ Quoi?dit Harry. Toi, grosse? Tu plaisantes! Tu ne te sens pas bien?

_ J'ai des nausées, des maux de coeur. Ron n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis malade mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais! Et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller chez un Médicommage!

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Harry, tu vas bien?

_ Je me disais juste que le salon manque d'enfants le dimanche.

_ Harry, tu ne sais pas compter?demanda Hermione, surprise. Il y a Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Teddy, James. Bientôt un second petit Potter. On a déjà cinq enfants le dimanche midi.

_ Oui et je pense qu'en plus du couvert de mon futur enfant, je devrais en réserver un pour un petit Weasley.

_ Ah oui, qui?

Harry regarda Hermione.

_ A ton avis?dit Harry en la regardant fixement.

_ Moi?

_ Ginny est tombée trois fois enceinte, je pense que je reconnais les signes, non? »

Deux semaines plus tard eut lieu l'anniversaire de Harry. Harry et Ginny avaient convenus d'annoncer à la famille que James allait avoir un frère ou une soeur. Harry se hâta de finir son déjeuner.

« _ Que fais-tu?demanda Ginny en voyant son mari prendre des dossiers.

_ Je dois aller au bureau, une affaire urgente, dit Harry en se hâtant.

_ Tu n'as pas pris ta journée?répliqua Ginny.

_ Je n'ai pas pu me libérer, je suis désolé, dit-il en embrassant Ginny. Je serais là pour 18h, promis! »

Puis il partit. Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

« _ Eh bien? Tu n'es pas prête pour passer une journée romantique avec ton mari?demanda Hermione.

_ Non, dit Ginny. Il... Il n'a pas pu se libérer! Je suis... désolée de vous avoir fait venir pour rien.

_ On va la passer avec toi, dit Ron. Tu ne vas pas déprimer pour le 24ème anniversaire de ton mari! »

Ginny sourit. Vers 14h, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les enfants allèrent au Terrier pour préparer la fête. La soirée arriva rapidement et les enfants commencèrent à être affamés. Ginny attendit 20h mais le héros de la fête n'étais toujours pas là. A contrecœur, Ginny appela les enfants pour diner.

« _ On ne m'attend pas?s'éleva une voix.

_ Harry!s'écria Teddy. Tu es là!

_ Bien sur! C'est mon anniversaire, non?

Harry ne parla pas de son absence prolongée ce qui agaça Ginny. Elle fut froide envers son mari mais celui-ci restait souriant. Avant que le dessert ne fut servi, il se leva.

« _ Normalement, je ne devrais pas me lever mais j'ai deux annonces importantes à vous communiquer, dit Harry. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

_ Pas la peine, répliqua froidement Ginny en débarrassant la table.

_ J'y tiens car j'ai besoin de ton avis, dit Harry, surpris. J'étais au Ministère. Je rentrai quand un couple de sorciers américains m'ont croisé et m'ont demandé le bureau du Ministre. Kingsley n'était pas encore là et nous avons discuté. Ils voulaient adopter un enfant et ne savait pas où demander. Cela m'a donné une idée. J'aurais du vous avertir, j'en suis désolé. Au nom de la loi, je n'ai aucun droit sur Teddy. Celui qui aurait des droits serait Drago or c'est chez nous qu'il habite. Alors... Ginny, veux-tu adopter Teddy?

Ginny regarda son mari, surprise.

_ Je sais que c'est soudain mais il ferait partie de la famille. Il serait le frère de James! Ils s'aiment tellement tous les deux!

_ Bien sur que je veux, dit Ginny. Mais cela t'a pris combien de temps?

_ Oh j'ai été me renseigner auprès de la responsable des adoptions d'enfants sorciers. Elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et puis, pour le bébé, cela vaudrait mieux qu'il ait deux grands frères, non?

_ Quoi?s'écria Molly.

Harry et Ginny sourirent et Hermione regarda Harry puis Ron.

_ Il est prévu pour fin janvier-début février!

_ Eh bien, en voilà une nouvelle!dit Bill.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Hermione. Car d'ici le mois de février, il faudra compter un couvert de plus!

Ron la regarda comme s'il avait reçu une gifle.

_ Tu le sais... depuis quand?demanda Ron, abasourdi.

_ Il y a une semaine environ, dit Hermione. C'est Harry qui m'a dit que j'étais peut-être enceinte!

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit?demandèrent d'une même voix Ron et Ginny.

_ Hermione tenait à le dire à tout le monde en même temps et ce n'est que justice, dit Harry à Ginny. Après tout, Hermione était au courant de ta première grossesse et je ne l'ai appris qu'après! »

Ginny le regarda furieusement puis se radoucit.

Deux heures plus tard, de retour chez eux, Harry et Ginny reparlèrent de la grossesse d'Hermione.

« _ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Ginny. Cela me surprend encore plus que quand ils ont annoncé leurs fiançailles.

_ C'est vrai, qui aurait imaginé que ce sorcier rouquin et cette miss-je-sais-tout seraient un jour mari et femme et futurs parents?

_ C'est sur, dit Ginny. Mais qui aurait dit que nous serions un jour mariés et parents? Surement pas le jour où tu m'as rencontré! »

Puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Deux nouveaux membres en 2005?

CHAPITRE 6: DEUX NOUVEAUX 

MEMBRES EN 2005?

Au milieu du mois de septembre, Ginny et Hermione allèrent voir un Médicommage afin de découvrir le sexe du bébé. Les deux femmes gardèrent la surprise jusqu'au dimanche suivant où ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

« _ Avant de commencer, dit Hermione, Ginny et moi avons tenu à garder la surprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous connaissons le sexe du bébé.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

_ Alors?demanda Angelina.

_ A toi l'honneur, dit Ginny. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon premier enfant!

Hermione sourit puis regarda Victoire.

_ Victoire ne sera pas l'unique petite-fille, dit Hermione. Et elle est prévue pour milieu février.

_ Et Ginny?demanda Bill.

_ Encore un garçon, dit Ginny.

_ Au moins les Potter s'agrandiront, dit Harry.

_ Eh bien, que des bonnes nouvelles! »dit Arthur.

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione passait ses jours de congés avec Ginny. Ginny commença à se fatiguer vers le mois de novembre et comme Drago était parti en mission, il dut prendre des semaines de congés. Un matin hivernal, le Ministre de la Magie sonna chez les Potter et ce fut Teddy qui ouvrit.

« _ Bonjour monsieur, dit le petit garçon.

_ Puis-je parler à ton parrain, Teddy?

_ Bien sur!

Teddy monta dans la chambre de son parrain qui s'amusait avec son fils.

_ Moins de bruit, Teddy, dit Harry.

_ Excuse-moi. Il y a le Ministre en bas!

_ Occupe-toi de James, je reviens.

Harry descendit et chercha le Ministre. Il s'était réfugié dans la cuisine.

_ Je me suis permis d'entrer et de me réchauffer, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Faites comme chez vous! Que me vaut cette visite?

_ Les Aurors s'inquiètent. J'ai du faire revenir Drago Malefoy afin qu'il s'occupe du service mais il ne s'en sort malheureusement pas.

_ Kingsley, je comprends parfaitement mais Ginny arrive à sept mois de grossesse et avec un enfant aussi jeune que James, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, dit Harry en servant deux Bièraubeurres.

_ Harry, la situation est grave. Mr Malefoy menace de partir si vous ne revenez pas bientôt. De plus, j'ai appris que sa femme était elle aussi enceinte.

_ Si vous voulez, je peux revenir à mi-temps mais je ne peux pas faire plus, je suis désolé.

_ Harry, je vous laisse jusqu'aux fêtes pour réfléchir. Trouvez un moyen qui peux arranger tout le monde. Je vous laisse, je dois parler à Mr Weasley.

_ Lequel?demanda Ginny.

_ Bonjour Ginny. Votre belle-sœur Hermione travaille énormément et j'ai peur pour sa vie ainsi que celle de sa fille. Bien, je vous laisse.

Kingsley partit.

_ Tu es là depuis longtemps?

_ Assez longtemps pour que je comprenne qu'il se passe quelque chose.

_ Drago gère seul un service et c'est énormément de travail pour lui. Il est débordé.

_ Reprends le travail, dit Ginny. Je m'arrangerais avec Fleur!

_ D'accord, » dit Harry, résigné.

Tandis que Ginny et Harry discutaient, Kingsley se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il alla dans le magasin de farces et attrapes.

« _ Bonjour Kingsley, salua George. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici par ce froid hivernal?

_ Je souhaiterez parler à votre frère. Il travaille bien aujourd'hui?

_ Oui, je l'appelle. Ron! Kingsley est là! Il veut te parler!cria George.

Ron arriva.

_ Oh, salut Kingsley. Que se passe-t-il?

_ Je m'inquiète pour votre femme, dit le Ministre. Si elle continue, l'accouchement sera fatal, aussi bien pour elle que pour votre fille!

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron. Expliquez-moi!

_ Votre femme est une sorcière remarquable, intelligente, douée, je ne le conteste pas. Mais travailler comme elle le fait, ce n'est pas possible dans son état.

_ Mais elle a posé ses congés il y a deux semaines, non?

_ Je n'en ai pas vu la couleur, dit Kingsley. Hier, elle défendait un pauvre sorcier devant le Magenmagot. De plus, elle s'épuise et fait des malaises à répétition. Je m'inquiète énormément pour elle. C'est sans doute la sorcière la plus remarquable de son service. Si elle continue sur la lancée _après_ son accouchement, d'ici deux ans, elle deviendra la plus jeune directrice du service de la Justice Magique. Mais pas à ce rythme-là.

Ron était livide. George, ayant assisté à la conversation, prit la parole:

_ Je te donne un congés sans soldes, dit George à son frère. Angelina est encore capable de m'aider sinon je me débrouillerais seul.

_ Merci, George.

_ De rien. Rentre chez toi et chouchoute ta femme pour une fois. »

Il était près de six heures quand Hermione rentra. Elle vit avec surprise son mari.

« _ Que fais-tu là? Tu... Tu ne rentres qu'à 7h normalement?

_ George m'a donné ma journée, dit Ron tout en restant dans son fauteuil. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

_ Tu es malade? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'être veuf et sans enfant.

_ Pardon?demanda Hermione en lâchant son sac.

_ C'est ce qui arrivera si jamais tu continues à travailler comme tu le fais, répliqua Ron en se levant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Ron leva sa baguette et le sac d'Hermione vola jusqu'au sorcier. Il fouilla dedans et sortit une robe d'avocate.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton sac?

_ J'ai été récupérée des affaires dans mon bureau ainsi que des dossiers.

_ Je ne suis plus le Ron que tu as connu à Poudlard!s'écria Ron, furieux. Tu as deux robes d'avocates. L'une est au sale, j'ai vérifié. Et je sais que tu ramènes toujours ta robe à la maison. Je me suis tus depuis plusieurs jours et je sais que tu vas rarement chez Fleur ou Ginny comme tu le prétends. Même maman a eu du mal à m'avouer que tu ne venais pas la voir, qu'elle avait promis de me mentir. Alors arrête de me mentir!

_ Je ne te mens pas, dit Hermione.

_ Hermione, je t'aime et tu le sais. J'ai vérifié les rentées de ce mois. Il y a nos deux salaires. Comment tu l'expliques alors que tu es censée ne plus travailler depuis deux semaines?

_ C'est mon salaire avant que je ne travailles plus! Je n'ai pas travaillé gratuitement les deux semaines précédent mon cong...

_ Hermione!cria Ron avant de se calmer. Arrête de jouer avec moi comme si j'étais un pantin!

_ Mais je ne joue pas, dit Hermione. Rends-moi mon sac.

_ Et cela?dit Ron en regardant dans son agenda. Qu'as-tu à me dire? Il y a des rendez-vous durant toute la semaine et la semaine suivante aussi. Vu que ton agenda s'arrête en décembre, voilà ce que j'en fais!

Il le jeta dans la cheminée.

_ De quel droit oses-tu..., commença Hermione, furieuse. Ouh!

Elle se tint son ventre puis regarda son mari.

_ C'est mon devoir de mari et de futur père, répliqua sèchement Ron. Je te préviens, Hermione, si tu continues, je m'en vais et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi!

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

_ Quoi? Mais explique-moi ce qui t'arrive!

_ Kingsley est venu me voir à la boutique, expliqua Ron, furieux. George m'a accordé un congé jusqu'à l'accouchement. Comprends-tu que je m'inquiète pour vous? Je n'ai pans envie de perdre ni ma femme ni ma fille!

_ Et moi? As-tu pensé à moi? Crois-tu que cela me fait plaisir de vivre avec ton salaire?

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est provisoire, s'exclama Ron. Hermione, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien ainsi que notre petite fille, rien de plus.

_ Je sais, excuse-moi, » dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que si elle continuait, elle pouvait perdre la vie lors de l'accouchement entrainant avec elle la vie du bébé et laissant Ron seul.

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Ginny et Hermione avaient l'interdiction de porter quoi que ce soit. Ce fut donc Harry et Ron qui aidèrent Molly, Fleur et Angelina à préparer le diner. Avant les cadeaux, George se leva.

« _ Nous avons une annonce à faire, dit George.

_ Laquelle?demanda Molly.

_ Dans cinq mois, Victoire aura non seulement une cousine, la fille de Ron, mais également une autre cousine, dit Angelina.

_ Mais... je l'aurais remarqué si tu étais enceinte!dit Ron. Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai arrêté et...

_ Tu me traites de menteuse, peut-être?dit Angelina. Tu veux peut-être voir mes résultats si tu le veux!

_ Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit, dit Ron.

_ C'est un merveilleux cadeau, » dit Molly.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry avait été appelé d'urgence malgré que ce soit un dimanche. Fleur et Bill arrivèrent en avance afin de prendre Ginny et les enfants pour le déjeuner. Quand ils sonnèrent, ce fut Teddy qui ouvrit.

« _ Tu n'es pas prêt?demanda Fleur. Où est Ginny?

_ Dans la chambre.

_ Je monte, dit Fleur.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle descendit.

_ Bill, changement de programme, dit Fleur. Dis à Ron et Hermione de venir ici. Ron se chargera des enfants. Et préviens Harry.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Le bébé arrive, dit Fleur en remontant.

_ Ok, j'y vais. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bill entra au Ministère. Il entra brutalement dans le bureau de Harry trouvant ainsi Drago et Kingsley avec le futur papa.

« _ Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un problème pour le déjeuner?

_ Il n'y a plus de déjeuner, dit Bill. Dis-moi, tu as encore pour longtemps?

_ Pourquoi?

_ Nous devrons également prendre James chez maman. Il serait dommage qu'il ne voit pas son frère aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Harry, dit Kingsley, partez. J'ai comme l'impression que dans quelques heures, je devrais noter l'arrivée du nouveau Potter dans les registres.

_ Dépêche-toi! Ginny va criser si tu n'es pas là! Tu la connais!

_ J'arrive! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Arthur, Molly, Harry, Bill et James arrivèrent au 12, square Grimmaurd. Quand Harry entra, Fleur se tenait en haut des escaliers.

« _ Fleur, comment va Ginny?demanda Harry.

_ Fatiguée et heureuse, dit Fleur en souriant. Et si vous montiez voir le nouveau-né, James et toi?

Teddy leva les yeux vers Fleur.

_ Bien sur, toi aussi, Teddy, dit Fleur.

Souriant, Teddy monta avec son parrain et James. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Ginny berçait un nourrisson. Harry posa James sur le lit qui rampa jusqu'à sa mère et regarda son petit frère.

_ James, tu vas apprendre un nouveau mot: Albus.

_ Bus, dit James.

Teddy pouffa.

_ Quoi?dit Ginny. Tu l'as appelé comment?

_ J'ai réfléchi pendant deux semaines au prénom, dit Harry. Et j'ai trouvé Albus Severus Potter. Dumbledore et Rogue ont été sans doute les personnes qui m'ont le plus aidé. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 9 janvier!

_ Et alors?

_ Mon père est né le 27 mars, nous avons appelé notre premier enfant James car il est né le même jour. Et Severus Rogue est né un 9 janvier!

_ Harry, dit Ginny. Si nous continuons, chaque enfant aura un nom ayant appartenu à une ancienne personne.

_ Bus, dit James en tirant sur les couvertures.

_ Je crois que James voudrait voir de plus près son petit frère, dit Teddy.

_ James, je te présente ton petit frère Albus, dit Ginny.

_ Bus Teddy?dit James.

Harry regarda Ginny.

_ Bus James, dit le petit garçon. Bus Teddy?

_ Oh, j'ai compris, dit Teddy. James demande si je suis également le frère d'Albus?

_ Mais bien sur, dit Harry en prenant son fils. Nous avons déjà un fils intelligent! »

Comme ce fut le cas pour James, ils organisèrent une grande fête en l'honneur du petit Albus.

Les semaines passèrent et Harry revint travailler. Un soir, tandis qu'il quittait son bureau, Harry heurta son beau-père.

« _ Harry!dit Arthur, essoufflé.

_ Oh, excusez-moi, dit Harry. Je suis fatigué et j'ai eu une rude journée. Mais vous avez l'air bien pressé!

_ Tu... Tu n'es pas au courant?

_ De quoi?

_ La petite Rose est née!

_ Rose?répéta Harry, incrédule.

_ Molly est encore toute chamboulée, dit Arthur. Tiens, regarde-les, ils ne sont pas mignons!

Harry prit la photo et vit deux adultes et un nourrisson. Sur la photo, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione heureux, avec une ravissante petite fille.

_ Hermione a accouché?dit Harry en rendant la photo.

_ Oui! Oh Ron était dix fois plus stressé que quand Ginny a accouché de James. Venez, ils vous réclament tous les deux.

_ J'arrive. Qui d'autre sont au courant?

_ Seulement Molly et moi. Je suis venu ici car ils veulent que vous soyez les seconds au courant. Je pars prévenir George et Bill. Oh que je suis heureux!

Harry pouffa tandis qu'Arthur courait vers les ascenseurs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entra en trombe chez lui.

« _ GINNY? TU ES LA?

Il y eut un pop et une Ginny furieuse apparut.

_ Harry James Potter! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as deux enfants en bas âges dont un qui n'a que cinq semaines?

_ Oui, je suis désolé, dit Harry en prenant sa femme par le taille. Mais je crains que nous devions les réveiller.

_ J'ai eu tellement de mal à les endormir, se plaignit Ginny.

_ Je suis sur que Ron sera déçu que sa soeur ne vienne pas voir sa fille, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Occupe-toi des enfants, je vais aller la voir.

_ Quoi? Hermione a eu sa fille?

_ Rose Weasley, dit Harry en souriant. Tu viens?

_ Oh oui, » dit Ginny.

Dix minutes plus tard, Molly ouvrit à la petite famille.

« _ Personne n'est là?demanda Ginny.

_ Non, dit Molly, le visage baigné de larmes. Ron a voulu que vous soyez les premiers avertis. Montez, ils vous attendent! »


	8. Qui a dit jalousie?

CHAPITRE 7: QUI A DIT JALOUSIE?

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Teddy était le plus heureux des orphelins: il considérait Harry et Ginny comme ses parents et James et Albus comme ses frères. Pourtant depuis la naissance d'Albus, Teddy sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de James.

Un soir, Teddy vint voir Ginny.

« _ Quand est-ce qu'Harry rentre?demanda le petit garçon.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny. Il a accumulé beaucoup de retard pendant que j'étais enceinte d'Albus et il doit énormément travailler pour rattraper ce retard. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'Albus prend trop de place, soupira Teddy.

_ Quoi? Je ne comprends pas.

_ J'ai l'impression que James est seul quand je ne suis pas là. Quand je suis avec lui, il me semble que James est plus heureux que quand Albus est là.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny alla débarrasser son mari.

_ Pas encore couché Teddy?dit Harry en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

_ J'ai sept ans et je peux marcher seul!répliqua le Métamorphomage en se débattant.

Harry le reposa, surpris, et Teddy monta se coucher.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème à l'école?

_ Aucun, dit Ginny sèchement.

_ Quel accueil, dit Harry en prenant une assiette et des couverts. Teddy est fâché, tu n'as pas l'air d'être plus sereine que lui. Je peux savoir ou c'est un secret-défense?

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

_ Il a découvert quelque chose que moi-même n'a pas vu.

_ Qu'est-ce?

_ James se sent seul, avoua Ginny. Nous ne l'avons pas habitué à la venue de son frère. James est beaucoup plus heureux avec Teddy qu'avec nous. Le pire est que je le voie et je ne fais rien.

_ Ca passera, dit Harry en commençant à diner.

_ Non!répliqua Ginny, furieuse et triste. Ca ne passera pas tant que nous l'ignorerons.

Harry la regarda et elle ajouta:

_ Je sas ce qu'il ressent.

_ Ginny, dit-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je... Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça.

_ Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, chuchota Ginny, luttant contre les larmes. Pendant neuf ans, j'ai vécu ce sentiment de... Je souffrais de la solitude et du manque d'amour.

_ Mais il y avait tes frères et ils t'aiment!

_ Peut-être mais mal! Harry, comprends-moi. Bill est entré à Poudlard quand je suis née. Deux ans plus tard, c'est Charlie. Je ne les ai presque jamais connus. Je connais mieux Bill depuis qu'il est fiancé puis marié à Fleur. Charlie... On le voit si rarement, dit Ginny. Percy, les jumeaux et Ron jouaient souvent entre eux. Ils étaient quatre, deux contre deux. Même quand Percy est entré à Poudlard, rien n'a changé. Je n'ai jamais joué avec eux durant mes dix premières années. J'étais la plus jeune, j'étais la seule fille, j'étais la plus seule. Quand Ron est enté à Poudlard, j'ai eu un sentiment de liberté. J'ai appris à voler seule, à jouer seule. Nous sommes pareil, Harry. Poudlard a été ton premier foyer car tu te sentais quelqu'un, moi c'est pareil. Pourquoi ai-je été prise en 1995? Pourquoi suis-je la meilleure joueuse de notre équipe à Poudlard? Il n'y avait que de l'éloge sur toi et moi. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe pour James. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre comme moi, j'ai souffert.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry parla:

_ On ira faire un pique-nique demain et fais-moi confiance. »

Le lendemain, Harry alla au magasin de son beau-frère, encore sous le choc des révélations de Ginny. Il parla du mal-être de Ginny à George et Ron.

« _ Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, remarqua George quand il le vit entrer.

_ Non, dit le sorcier. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange hier soir. Ginny m'a avoué qu'elle s'est sentie extrêmement seule durant son enfance.

_ C'est n'importe quoi!s'écria George.

_ Vraiment?demanda Harry. A-t-elle joué une seule fois avec vous au Quidditch avant qu'elle entre à Poudlard? Avez-vous partagé quelque chose avec elle?

_ Non, avoua Ron, surpris.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, elle aurait aimée être un garçon pour pouvoir jouer avec ses propres frères. Et il y a un détail qui me revient en tête. Ron, souviens-toi quand Ginny a voulu nous parler du journal de Jedusor, P... Percy est arrivé à ce moment.

_ C'est vrai et elle s'est tue. Elle n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait avant son entrée.

_ C'est bien le problème. James semble jaloux de son frère et Ginny ne veut pas qu'il vive comme elle, elle a vécu son enfance. C'est pourquoi elle m'en a parlé. J'ai pensé que vous deviez être au courant.

_ Merci, Harry, dit George. On ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'elle était malheureuse. »

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry rejoignit sa famille. Ginny souriait, Albus découvrait la nature qui l'entourait et Teddy et James ramassaient des fleurs. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura des formules.

« _ Que fais-tu?demanda Teddy.

_ Une petite surprise, dit Harry, souriant.

Après avoir protégé le pré de la vision des moldus, Harry fit apparaitre deux objets, un plus petit que l'autre. Teddy examinait l'objet de grande taille et tournait autour.

_ Vas-y, Teddy, ouvre, dit Harry. Il est pour toi!

_ Ne me dis pas que...

Il l'ouvrit et vit un balai de course.

_ Génial! C'est un Nimbus 3000! Le tout nouveau balai!dit Teddy. Je peux l'essayer?

_ Bien sur, dit Ginny en lui expliquant comment décoller.

_ James, viens ici, dit Harry.

Le petit garçon marcha à quatre pattes, écrasant les fleurs sous ses petites mains. Il avait observé comment Teddy avait ouvert son cadeau et essaya de faire de même. Teddy redescendit et regarda son frère.

_ Attend, je vais t'aider, dit Teddy. Voilà.

_ Balai, balai, dit James en voyant le balai-jouet que lui avait offert son père.

_ Harry! James est debout!s'écria Ginny.

Depuis quelques semaines, les jeunes parents avaient essayé de faire lever James mais sans succès. James avait attrapé le jean de Teddy et s'était levé. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il était debout.

_ Harry, puis-e avoir mon balai-jouet?demanda Teddy. Je voudrais jouer avec James.

_ Bien sur, dit Harry. Voilà. »

Les deux garçons jouèrent ensemble et James riait aux éclats malgré ses nombreuses chutes. Ginny se plaignit de devoir faire deux tournées de linge car comme Harry lui avait demandé, elle avait changé à plusieurs reprises James. Maintenant, toutes les affaires du petit garçon étaient sales.

Le reste de la fiction sera publiée un peu plus tard. Entre mes histoires sur Twilight et cette fic, je ne peux pas avancer partout. J'essaierai d'ajouter un chapitre tous les dimanches, pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire plus.


	9. Retour d'un ancien

CHAPITRE 8: RETOUR D'UN ANCIEN...

Durant les cinq mois qui suivirent, James et Teddy jouèrent souvent au « Quidditch » (ils utilisaient des pommes) ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Ginny qui devait faire régulièrement des tournées de linge. Quant à Albus, il commençaient à dire papa et maman à peu près correctement. James arrivait à faire quelques phrases correctement et Teddy commençait à contrôler son pouvoir.

L'hiver arriva avec la neige qui n'était pas tombée depuis des années. Teddy et James coururent dehors faire des batailles de boules de neige. Albus, marchant à quatre pattes, marchait vers la porte ouverte. Malheureusement, il y eut un crac et Harry apparut.

« _ Où comptais-tu aller, Albus?demanda le sorcier en prenant son fils.

Entendant la voix de son mari, Ginny sortit de la cuisine.

_ Tu es là? Tu n'avais pas deux audiences aujourd'hui?demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Harry la suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit, déposant Albus dans son couffin.

_ D'ailleurs, Albus allait dehors quand je suis arrivé, dit Harry. Les garçons ont oublier de fermer la porte.

_ Les garnements, dit Ginny. Tiens, une bonne Bièraubeurre.

_ Merci, dit Harry. Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de la neige. Le Ministère ne chauffe qu'à la lumière du soleil donc quand vient l'hiver, il fait un froid glacial.

_ Ce n'est pas nouveau, répliqua Ginny. Je te rappelle que mon père y travaille depuis des années!

_ Je sais, disons qu'on a découvert un sorcier du Magenmagot entièrement gelé et Kingsley vient d'ordonner des travaux. Pendant ce temps, on est en repos forcé. Nous ne savons pas quand nous retravaillerons à nouveau. Cela peut prendre plusieurs mois.

_ On peut en profiter pour nous faire une lune de miel?demanda Ginny. Depuis notre mariage, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire une.

_ Et les enfants?demanda Harry.

_ Ma mère sera ravie, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

_ JAMES!cria Teddy à l'extérieur.

Les parents accoururent.

_ Que s'est-il passé?demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit le jeune garçon. On jouait et tout à coup, James a disparu par là.

Il indiqua un coin dans le jardin et Ginny se précipita. Elle poussa un cri.

_ Harry, s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée et furieuse. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas refermé ce fichu trou?

Pendant l'été, Harry avait enlevé un buisson afin que les enfants aient plus de place pour jouer. Il était supposé le refermer ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Je vais le faire de ce pas.

_ Non!dit Ginny en prenant la baguette de son mari.

_ Quoi encore?

_ Tu veux enterrer ton fils vivant? »s'exclama Ginny.

Elle sortit James du trou où il était frigorifié.

Cette aventure s'était mal terminée: James avait attrapé un gros rhume et une bonne angine, Teddy ne pouvait plus jouer à l'extérieur et Ginny avait été scandalisée qu'Harry puisse enterrer James vivant. Harry, lui, travaillait au dernier étage de la maison.

Deux semaines après l'incident, Teddy vint voir son parrain.

« _ Qu'y a-t-il, Teddy?demanda son parrain.

_ Tante Ginny m'envoie te donner cette lettre, dit Teddy. Elle ne l'a pas lue. Dis-moi, est-ce que vous allez bientôt vous réconcilier?

_ Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi et va jouer.

Teddy baissa la tête et partit. Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Il poussa un cri. Ginny transplana à ses côtés.

_ Harry, que se passe-t-il? Tes fils dorment, je te le rappelle!

_ Excuse-moi, dit Harry en soupirant. Je viens d'apprendre que...

Soudain, il se ravisa.

_ Harry, qu'as-tu appris? J'ai le droit de savoir!

_ P... Percy sort la semaine prochaine.

Un silence tomba dans le bureau. Harry prit la main de Ginny, qui était anormalement glacée.

_ Com... Comment est-ce possible?demanda Ginny entre deux sanglots. Comment... peuvent-ils... le libérer alors qu'il... a essayé... de te tuer?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il éprouvait de la peine pour sa femme et sa famille mais de la haine envers son beau-frère. Il retint ses larmes.

_ Harry, pourquoi? Dis-moi qu'ils ont fait une erreur!s'écria Ginny.

_ Il a demandé à être libéré. Il... Il a été exemplaire en prison.

_ Pourquoi t'avertissent-ils? Ils doivent bien savoir que tu n'as aucune envie de se retrouver en face de lui!

_ Percy veut me voir, dit Harry. Il voudrait également que Ron, Hermione et... toi soyez présent.

_ Hors de question! »s'écria Ginny.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Après le déjeuner, les Potter (et Teddy) allèrent chez Ron et Hermione. Rose dormait et les deux garçons allèrent jouer dans le petit salon.

« _ Tu as une mine affreuse, dit Hermione à Ginny.

_ Ca va, marmonna Ginny.

_ Que fais-tu ici? Ne devrais-tu pas travailler?demanda Harry à Ron.

_ Non, c'est mon jour de repos. George m'a donné deux à trois jours de congés par semaine afin que je passe du temps avec Rose. Autant dire que je passe le plus de temps possible avec ma fille. Quand je vois que vous êtes parents de deux garçons alors que ça a failli mal tourner en France.

Ginny eut un hoquet et des larmes coulèrent. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

_ Qu'ai-je dit?demanda le rouquin.

_ Nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin, dit Harry. Kingsley m'avertit que... que Percy sort la semaine prochaine et souhaite nous voir, tous les quatre, demain à 11h.

_ Il a failli te tuer, dit Hermione, choquée. Je ne comprends pas comment il peuvent le laisser sortir!

_ Viendrez-vous?demanda Harry.

_ Bien sur, dit Ron. J'ai envie depuis bien longtemps de dire mes quatre vérités à cet imbécile! »

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé les enfants au Terrier prétextant un déjeuner entre adultes, ils allèrent au Ministère. Harry frappa et la voix de Kingsley retentit. Harry salua les trois Aurors qui étaient présents.

« _ Bonjour, dit Kingsley. Entrez, Mr Weasley est là.

Les Aurors s'écartèrent et ils virent un sorcier roux, les cheveux sales, une petite barbe et les yeux cernés. Percy Weasley était méconnaissable.

_ Les Aurors resteront le temps que vous discuterez avec lui. Je vous laisse.

Il sortit et referma la porte. Ginny resta derrière son frère et son mari. Percy les regarda mais aucun d'eux ne parlèrent.

_ Content de vous voir, dit Percy.

_ Ce n'est pas partagé, s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers son frère. Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu demandé à nous voir?

Les Aurors se précipitèrent et écartèrent Ron de Percy.

_ Doucement, dit Harry aux Aurors.

Les trois sorciers relâchèrent Ron.

_ Pour que vous me pardonniez, dit Percy. Pendant ces six longues années, j'ai repensé à mes actes et...

_ Tu regrettes d'avoir tenté de tuer Harry?répliqua Ginny.

Percy tourna la tête vers elle comme si il venait de découvrir sa présence.

_ Oui, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je regrette également d'avoir été contre Harry et Dumbledore quand ils soutenaient que... Voldemort était de retour.

_ Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles?demanda Ginny, dégoûtée par les paroles de son frère. Comment peux-tu croire qu'on puisse oser te pardonner? Tu sais combien maman a adopté Harry depuis son premier séjour à la maison. Tu ne seras pas déçu de savoir que tu n'existes plus pour nous. Même maman te déteste.

_ Je t'ai toujours respectée, Ginny.

_ Quoi? Respectée? Que... Que signifie ce mot pour toi?s'écria Ginny. Tu as négligé ta famille! Pendant trois ans, tu t'es rangé du côté du Ministère! Tu as toujours voulu le pouvoir! Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de la famille. Quand papa a été attaqué par Nagini, tu es resté de marbre! Et si tu me respectais tant, pourquoi avoir voulu tuer mon mari? T'es-tu intéressé à moi quand Voldemort me possédait? Non, non et non!

_ Ginny, calme-toi, dit Hermione.

_ Non, répliqua Ginny. Donne moi une bonne raison pour que je te pardonne!

_ Je ne savais pas à cette époque que tu étais sa femme!

_ Quand bien même! Tu savais que j'étais amoureuse de lui? Tu savais que c'était le meilleur ami de Ron, que maman le considère comme son propre fils! Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, répliqua Ginny. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner! JAMAIS!

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

_ Je vais l'accompagner, dit Hermione en partant.

_ Ca lui passera, dit Percy en soupirant.

_ Je ne pense pas, coupa sèchement Harry. Ce n'est pas facile de se faire pardonner avec elle. Je le sais bien. Je veux juste que les choses soient claires: si tu t'approches de Ginny, des enfants ou d'un des membres des Weasley, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi, dit Harry en regardant son beau-frère dans les yeux.

_ C'est l'une de mes conditions, dit Percy. Je compte partir à l'étranger.

_ Peu importe tant que tu es loin de nous, répliqua Ron en ouvrant à son tour la porte.

Harry lui emboita le pas quand Percy demanda:

_ Pourriez-vous me pardonner un jour?

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas..

_ Si Ginny ou vos frères t'accordent leur pardon, j'y songerais peut-être. Pour moi, il est encore trop tôt, dit Harry. Aujourd'hui, tu n'existes plus pour la famille.

_ Tu t'es bien intégré?

Harry le regarda.

_ Je crois que Molly préfère avoir un beau-fils célèbre que d'avoir un fils indigne! »


	10. Onze ans déjà

CHAPITRE 9: ONZE ANS DEJA...

Personne n'avait entendu parler de Percy après sa libération. La vie avait continué: tout le monde était désormais parents de deux ou trois enfants. Harry et Ginny étaient parents de quatre adorables enfants (Teddy allait avoir 11 ans, James en avait 5, Albus 4 et Lily Luna 2), Ron et Hermione en avaient à présent deux (Rose avait 4 ans, Hugo allait prendre 2 ans) tout comme George et Angelina (Fred avait 6 ans et Roxanne allait avoir 4 ans dans quelques jours). Enfin Bill et Fleur avaient trois enfants (Victoire allait avoir 9 ans, Dominique allait avoir 6 ans et Louis allait sur ses 2 ans).

Comme la vie continuait, un événement allait survenir ce jour-là, le 28 avril 2009: les onze ans de Teddy.

Ce matin-là, Teddy dormait encore quand deux garçonnets le réveillèrent en lui jetant des oreillers et en sautant sur le lit.

« _ Hé! Laissez-moi dormir!ronchonna Teddy.

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux et vit ses deux frères, James et Albus, debout sur son lit. Bien qu'il ne portait pas leur nom de famille, il les considérait comme ses frères.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda le garçon en baillant. Pourquoi me réveiller comme ça?

_ Onze ans!s'écrièrent les deux petits garçons.

Teddy écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda son calendrier magique que lui avait offert Harry au Noël précédent et regarda le réveil. Il était 7h25.

_ Ouah!s'écria Teddy. Déjà! Vite, allons déjeuner! La lettre est peut-être déjà arrivée!

Les trois garçons descendirent rapidement les escaliers. Ils virent alors Harry, Ginny et Lily dans la cuisine.

_ Moins de bruit les garçons, dit Ginny en soupirant.

_ Désolée maman, dirent James et Albus en s'asseyant à table.

_ Bonjour Harry! Bonjour Ginny! Bonjour Lily!salua Teddy, souriant.

Cette dernière regarda Teddy dont les cheveux étaient devenus noirs puis roux. Elle s'émerveillait toujours devant les cheveux de son frère. Lily était née le 30 janvier 2007 et était l'exacte réplique de Lily Evans: cheveux roux (qu'elle avait hérité des Weasley) et les yeux verts (qu'elle tenait de son père).

_ Bonjour Teddy, dit Harry tout en lisant son journal.

Il adressa un sourire furtif à sa femme. Les trois garçons se chamaillaient le paquet de céréales.

_ Doucement, s'exclama Ginny. Tenez, voilà, c'est plus simple, non?

Elle prit sa baguette et trois tas de céréales se soulevèrent du paquet et allèrent dans les bols devant les trois garçons. Les céréales avaient différentes formes: balai, baguette, hibou, rats, chat, chapeau, vif d'or... Soudain, il y eut un toc à la fenêtre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où un magnifique hibou attendait que la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Teddy se leva brusquement et alla ouvrir. Il prit la lettre car elle lui était destinée. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit trois parchemins. Il y avait l'habituelle lettre de bienvenue et la liste des fournitures. La dernière était inconnue à Harry et Ginny. Teddy la lut à voix haute:

« _Cher Mr Lupin,_

_Dès votre naissance, vous avez été doté d'un pouvoir extraordinaire: le don de Métamorphomage. Peu de sorciers en sont capables. Ce don est à manier précautionneusement surtout dans le monde des moldus. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous donner des cours particuliers chaque vendredi soir._

_Respectueusement,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard_ »

_ Génial!s'écria Teddy. Dis, Harry, quand est-ce qu'on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse?

_ Je pense qu'on ira cet après-midi, dit Harry. J'ai pris ma journée spécialement pour toi. Ce midi, on va chez Bill et Fleur pour fêter ton anniversaire et on partira ensuite sur le Chemin?

_ Super!dit Teddy.

_ Papa, tu pourras nous acheter des Patacitrouilles et des Chocogrenouilles?

_ On verra comment vous vous comportez ce midi, »dit Harry.

Le déjeuner s'éternisa jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Harry demanda à Fleur si Teddy et lui pouvait utiliser sa cheminée pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle accepta et les deux sorciers arrivèrent bientôt au Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent sur le fameux chemin et allèrent directement à Gringotts.

« _ Que désirez-vous?demanda le gobelin.

_ Je voudrais retirer de l'argent dans le coffre de Ted Lupin, dit Harry.

_ Vous avez la clé?

_ La voici, dit Harry en donnant la petite clé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre de Teddy. Quand le gobelin l'ouvrit, le jeune sorcier tomba sur deux baguettes.

« _ D'après Andromeda, ils voulaient que tu les aies lors de ton onzième anniversaire, dit Harry. Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai eu le même sentiment quand Hagrid m'a emmené ici le jour de mes 11 ans. Prends une cinquantaine de Gallions et on va y aller. »

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient, Teddy alla chercher son argent. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque, Teddy resta silencieux. Il ne pleurait plus mais Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Harry. Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux, toi qui était si enthousiaste ce matin? Teddy?

Il regarda son parrain.

_ Je veux aller voir maman et papa, murmura Teddy.

Harry le regarda. Depuis onze ans, il allait à la cérémonie chaque année le 2 mai à Poudlard. Il était l'invité d'honneur au même titre que les familles des victimes. Harry et Ginny y allaient chaque année et Teddy les avait accompagné les quatre dernières années. Il n'allait pas se recueillir auprès des tombes comme le faisait plusieurs familles. Il éprouvait encore une certaine culpabilité. Il y pensait chaque jour et cela lui suffisait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené Teddy sur les tombes de ses parents plus tôt, à Poudlard où certaines personnes y étaient enterrées.

_ On ira le 2 mai prochain, dit Harry, la gorge serrée. Allons finir les fournitures. »

Le soir, Harry resta silencieux dans la chambre.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Ginny. Tu m'inquiètes, quand tu es comme ça. J'ai l'impression de revoir le Harry Potter au lendemain de la Grande Bataille. Il a fallu quelques semaines pour que tu te ressaisisses.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas une impression, dit-il. C'est Teddy. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise après l'avoir emmené à Gringotts dans son coffre fort. Notre enfance est si semblable à certains points que je me suis retrouvé 30 ans auparavant, quand j'ai découvert ce que mes parents m'avaient laissé. Je m'en veux d'une chose que j'ai tant rêvé étant petit: aller sur la tombe de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'y emmener. Quand il m'a fait la demande, j'ai été abasourdi.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit Ginny. Tu as voulu le protéger.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça. Nous sommes orphelins à cause d'une même personne, notre première année à Poudlard s'avère difficile et douloureuse: moi parce que je ne connaissais rien au monde magique et Teddy car ses parents sont morts là-bas.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir peur. Mais de quoi?demanda Ginny, inquiète.

_ Qu'il vive mal le fait d'être à Poudlard? Il sait qu'il est en permanence à côté des tombes de ses parents, que ses parents sont morts à l'intérieur du château.

_ Teddy est fort et courageux. Cela fait partie de son histoire tout comme toi, tu fais parti de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ne t'en fais pas, il survivra! »

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Teddy se rendirent à la cérémonie annuelle. James, Albus et Lily étaient chez George et Angelina qui ne pouvaient venir à cause du magasin. Comme chaque année, les Weasley et Harry furent les derniers à venir près de l'estrade. Harry monta sur l'estrade.

« _ Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Je suis heureux de me retrouver ici même si les événements ne s'y prêtent pas. Cela fait onze ans que chaque jour, je porte le deuil des personnes qui sont mortes pour moi et leurs idées. Aujourd'hui plus que les précédentes années, je me rends compte de la douleur de chaque famille. Je pense notamment à mon beau-frère George Weasley qui n'a pu venir ici pour cause professionnelle qui a perdu son frère jumeau et qui a même donné son nom à son fils aîné. Je pense aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont perdu un être cher ici ou ailleurs à cause de Lord Voldemort ou de ses Mangemorts mais également à ma famille, les Weasley et plus particulièrement à mon filleul, Ted Remus Lupin.

Teddy releva la tête, surpris. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et Teddy jeta un regard dans le lac. Son reflet lui montra un jeune garçon avec des cheveux roses. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et ils redevinrent noirs.

_ Il entrera à Poudlard au mois de septembre, dit Harry. Je vois plusieurs personnes qui étaient à Poudlard lors de ma troisième année et qui ne connaissent pas mon filleul. Ted Lupin est le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Il est né une semaine avant la Grande Bataille. Une semaine.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre:

_ Remus était l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents. Il les a perdus alors que j'étais encore un bébé. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à sa femme de rester avec leur fils. S'il venait à mourir, leur fils aurait sa mère mais elle est venue à Poudlard. Je ne la blâme pas, c'était une sorcière certes étrange mais une excellente sorcière. Lorsque je suis venu dans la Grande Salle lors d'une accalmie, je les ai vus étendu. C'est sans doute la pire image que j'ai gardé. Des jeunes mariés, de jeunes parents laissant un bébé d'une semaine orphelin. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai pris mon filleul avec moi et ma femme. Nous l'avons élevé comme un fils, comme notre fils, comme le frère de nos enfants. Comme si cela avait pu effacé le passé. Mais je me suis trompé. On ne peut vivre sans passé, c'est impossible. »

Harry partit s'asseoir tandis que Kingsley énuméra les victimes de Voldemort. Le parrain serra la main de son filleul. A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry l'emmena vers les tombes. Son coeur se serra mais continua à avancer. Il s'arrêter devant une grande tombe, assez pour contenir deux victimes. On était près du lac et l'on voyait la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

« _ Tu les as bien connu?demanda le jeune sorcier.

_ Non, pas vraiment. J'ai connu ton père pendant quatre ans et ta mère, à peine trois. Mais j'ai connu suffisamment ton père pour le voir sous toutes ses formes.

_ Comment ça?demanda Teddy, surpris.

_ Il est arrivé à Poudlard entant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'absentait une fois par mois pendant deux-trois jours. Nous nous sommes retrouvés souvent ensemble. Il m'a appris qu'il avait bien connu mes parents et je me sentais proche de lui, je n'aurais pas su te le dire avant pourquoi. Plus tard, je me suis retrouvé face à Sirius Black qui était, soi-disant, en cavale pour me tuer, pour achever le travail de Voldemort. Sirius savait qui était le fautif de la mort de mes parents et voulait les venger.

Harry regarda la tombe et continua.

_ Enfant, Remus a été mordu par un loup-garou. Il avait peur d'entrer à Poudlard mais Dumbledore avait déjà prévu le coup. A son entrée, Remus s'est fait trois amis: James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Il leur mentait lors de ses absences qui correspondait à ses transformations.

_ Pourquoi? Si c'étaient ses amis...

_ Il avait peur qu'ils le laissent tomber. Être ami avec un loup-garou n'est pas glorieux. Mais les trois amis ont voulu savoir et l'ont suivi une nuit. Ils ont découvert son secret. Au lieu de le laisser tomber, ils ont appris à se métamorphoser. C'est ce qu'on appelle des Animagi. Des sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux. Sous forme animale, ils ne craignent rien contre le loup-garou. J'ai connu ta mère peu avant ma cinquième année. L'ordre du Phénix s'est regroupé juste après que j'ai annoncé à Dumbledore que Voldemort était revenu. Elle m'a parlé de son don qu'elle t'a transmise. L'année s'est écoulée et je me demandais pourquoi ta mère gardait ses cheveux gris et était toujours triste. Hermione m'a dit que son don pouvait être déformé à cause de la mort de Sirius qui était un cousin de sa mère. Mais j'ai su après la mort de Dumbledore pourquoi. Quand tu es avec Victoire, tes cheveux sont blonds?

_ Oui, quand je suis avec toi, ils sont noirs. Mais je ne comprends pas.

_ Ton père avait les cheveux gris, comme un homme âgé. Ce qui expliquait la couleur des cheveux de Tonks. Remus ne voulait pas sortir avec elle à cause de sa lycanthropie même si elle affirmait qu'elle s'en fichait. Il a fallu que Bill se fasse attaquer par un loup-garou et que Fleur maintienne le mariage pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle. Tout s'est passé rapidement. Ils se sont mariés en catimini et ils ont eu un enfant peu après. Tes parents étaient spéciaux et tu es un sorcier spécial. Je dois énormément à ton père. Grâce à lui puis par Sirius, j'ai appris à connaître mes parents. Je suis sur que maintenant, ils sont fiers de moi.

_ Je veux aussi qu'ils soient fiers de moi!

_ C'est ce que je voulais entendre, dit Harry avec un sourire.

_ Harry? Teddy? Nous devons partir, dit Ginny.

_ Nous arrivons, dit Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et mit une couronne de fleurs sur plusieurs tombes. Quand il en mit une près de la plaque qui regroupaient toutes les victimes, il soupira. Ginny vint vers lui.

_ Rentre avec Teddy, dit Harry. Je vais aller sur la tombe de mes parents. J'en ai besoin aujourd'hui.

_ Vas-y, je te garderai une assiette au chaud, »dit Ginny en souriant.

Alors que les Weasley, Ginny et Teddy prenaient le Magicobus, Harry transplana à Godric's Hollow. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière et trouva aisément la tombe de ses parents.

« _ La première fois, j'ai failli mourir, dit-il. La seconde fois aussi. Aujourd'hui, je suis libre, vivant et Voldemort a été anéanti il y a onze ans. Si j'ai réussi à vivre aussi longtemps, c'est grâce à toi maman. Je sais que l'amour peut être plus fort qu'autre chose. J'étais prêt à mourir pour mes amis, pour ceux qui étaient morts pour moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une femme, trois enfants. Sans vous, je ne serais pas là. »

Il se releva et mit une gerbe de fleurs. Il se tourna et transplana, les larmes aux yeux.


	11. Rencontre et accident

CHAPITRE 10: UNE NOUVELLE AMITIE ET UN ACCIDENT TERRIBLE

Le mois d'août se terminait et Ginny et Teddy s'affairaient à terminer les bagages. Dans une semaine, Teddy rentrerait à Poudlard.

10h42. Harry et Teddy se pressaient pour passer la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ où Teddy prendrait le Poudlard Express. Il monta après avoir chargé ses affaires et se trouva un compartiment. Le train démarra et Teddy prit un album photo, celui qu'Harry lui avait donné. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos de ses parents mais toute sa famille actuelle était photographiée. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait le train s'éloigner. Il avait envie de courir rejoindre Teddy mais Teddy devait continuer son chemin seul. Harry alla au Chaudron Baveur et but quelques Bièraubeurres et hydromel. Il comprit alors le sentiment qu'ont chaque parent lorsqu'un de leur enfant partait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Pourtant, Teddy n'était pas vraiment son enfant.

Revenons à Teddy. Il regardait les photos, se remémorant certains événements quand une jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

« _ Bonjour, puis-je entrer?demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, dit Teddy en refermant l'album.

_ Je m'appelle Lisa Dubois. Et toi?

_ Ted Lupin mais on m'appelle Teddy.

_ Tu entres aussi en première année?

_ Oui, acquiesça Teddy en souriant.

Soudain, Lisa laissa échapper un petit cri. Teddy leva les yeux vers une mèche et vit qu'elle était de couleur violette. Il rit.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Métamorphomage, dit Teddy. Je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux, les allonger, les raccourcir, changer mon nez...

_ Ce doit être pratique, dit Lisa. Je sais que ça se transmet de parents à enfants. Cela te vient de qui?

_ Ma mère, dit Teddy. Mais je n'aime pas en parler.

_ Je suis désolée, dit Lisa.

_ C'est difficile pour moi de venir à Poudlard. Mes parents y sont morts pendant la Grande Bataille.

_ Mon père y a aussi participé, dit Lisa, mais il s'en est tiré. Promis, je n'en parlerais plus. Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller? J'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor mais Serdaigle est bien aussi. Mon père était griffon, ma mère un aiglon.

_ Moi, Gryffondor même si ma mère a été à Poufsouffle. Ton père était le meilleur capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?dit Teddy. Tu aimes le Quidditch?

_ Et comment!s'écria Lisa. Mais il n'y a pas eu que mon père comme bon capitaine. Il y a eu également Charlie Weasley et Harry Potter, notre vedette nationale. C'est mon père qui l'a entrainé dès ses débuts! Mon père m'a dit que depuis que Harry Potter est entré à Poudlard, la coupe de Quidditch n'a jamais quitté le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

_ C'est vrai, dit Teddy.

_ Puis-je poser une question à propos de tes parents?

_ Bien sur.

_ Où habites-tu depuis leur mort?

_ Durant quelques mois, j'ai été chez ma grand-mère puis je suis venu habité chez mon parrain, Harry Potter!

_ Tu... Tu plaisantes?demanda Lisa, les yeux écarquillés. Harry Potter est ton parrain?

_ Oui, dit Teddy. Regarde. »

Il ouvrit son album et fit découvrir la famille à Lisa qui resta éblouie par le filleul de Harry Potter.

La nuit tomba et le train ralentit. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard après qu' Hagrid leur ai fait traverser le lac dans les barques. La répartition commença et Lisa fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Puis Teddy fut appelé.

« _ Oh, oh! Un futur grand sorcier... Tes parents l'étaient sans compter ton courageux et immense parrain... Où vais-je te mettre?... L'origine est importante... Gryffondor? Poufsouffle? Serpentard? Mmh.. Ton pouvoir est exceptionnel... La maison Gryffondor a été longtemps gouvernée par la métamorphose... Donc tu iras à GRYFFONDOR! »

Teddy, heureux et souriant, alla vers la table désignée. Il y eut quelques rires sur son passage et Lisa lui annonça que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge et or. Il jeta un regard à McGonagall qui lui souriait.

Le soir même, Teddy envoya une lettre à Harry. Il la lut à toute la famille qui attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de Teddy.

« _Bonsoir à tous. Dans la train, j'ai rencontré Lisa Dubois, on va surement devenir amis! Vous n'imaginez pas combien elle est fière de Charlie et de Harry. Avec un père qui a été également capitaine de Quidditch (Olivier Dubois), c'est normal qu'elle connaisse Charlie. Autre bonne nouvelle, je suis à Gryffondor tout comme Lisa. Tout le monde sait que je suis le filleul du célèbre Harry Potter. Bon, la nuit est avancée et j'ai sommeil. J'espère pouvoir vous faire honneur ainsi qu'à mes parents. Teddy._

_ Gryffondor? Et bien, dit Ginny.

_ Ainsi il a rencontré la fille d'Olivier?dit Angelina. C'est drôle. Charlie, Olivier, moi et Harry. Si Teddy a des sentiments pour elle, on fera tous partie de la même famille!

_ Les quatre grands capitaines de Quidditch, dit Hermione.

_ Quoique, je préfère Olivier qu'à Angie, dit George en jetant un regard à sa femme.

_ Merci, dit Angelina, exaspérée. Dis tout de suite que j'ai été un martyr pendant un an?

_ Pas loin, dit Harry. Ce n'était pas ma faute si Ombrage m'avait mis en retenue et je me rappelle que tu m'avais crié dessus et que Minerva avait été obligée d'intervenir!

_ Bon, ok, j'ai peut-être exagérée un peu, dit Angelina.

_ Un peu? »dirent d'une même voix George, Ron et Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Teddy était à Poudlard.

Un mardi matin, James et Albus jouaient dans le jardin sur leurs mini-balais. Soudain, Ginny, qui s'occupait de Lily, entendit un cri puis des pleurs. Elle accourut dans le jardin et envoya un Patronus au Ministère.

Pendant ce temps, Harry assistait à une audience lorsqu'un sorcier entra.

« _ Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette audience mais j'ai un message pour Mr Potter.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle.

_ J'ai un message de Mme Potter. Votre fils ainé se trouve à Sainte Mangouste. Chute de balai.

_ Merci beaucoup. Tenez! »

Harry lui donna une poignée de pièces puis partit.

Ginny était dans le couloir quand Harry arriva.

« _ Que s'est-il passé? Où est Lily?

_ Ron et Hermione la gardent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais avec Lily quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le jardin. Je suis sortie et j'ai vu James allongé sur le sol. Albus pleurait, choqué. Un guérisseur l'a pris en charge. Ah, les voilà!

Les deux parents reconnurent les deux guérisseurs: Padma et Cho.

« _ Je me suis occupée de James, dit Padma. Il me connait donc c'est plus facile. Il a repris connaissance il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Il a juste un jambe cassée et un léger traumatisme crânien. Il ne se souvient pas encore de ce qui s'est passé? Mais cela reviendra dans les heures qui suivent.

_ Et Albus?

_ Il s'est calmé. Il est avec son frère, dit Cho. Il a surtout eu peur que son frère soit grièvement blessé. Mais il m'en a dit plus sur l'accident. Ils jouaient et il a lancé une balle. James a essayé de la rattraper, il a glissé et est tombé.

_ Un accident banal en gros, dit Harry, soulagé.

_ Exactement, dit Cho. Vous pouvez aller les voir. »

Les parents passèrent la journée avec leurs fils.

Le lendemain, James put sortir. Il fut en béquilles durant deux mois. Le jour où on lui enleva le plâtre, il ressentit une gêne.

« _ Maman, papa, est-ce normal que je ne sente pas ma jambe?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages. A ce moment même, Cho arriva.

_ James ne sent pas sa jambe. Est-ce normal? Que se passe-t-il?demanda Ginny, inquiète.

_ Mmh, la fracture semblait plus importante qu'on ne la crue. Les muscles se sont relâchés durant ces deux mois et il semblerait que sa jambe soit paralysée.

_ Qu... Quoi?s'écria Ginny.

_ Avec une bonne rééducation, il retrouvera l'usage de sa jambe. Mais il faudra être extrêmement patient, »dit Cho.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit, désemparée.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard. Teddy, Lisa et les autres élèves de première année se trouvaient en Botanique.

« _ Teddy, que se passe-t-il?demanda Lisa. Tu es tendu aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, on enlève le plâtre de James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

_ Tout ira bien, dit Lisa. Tiens, le professeur McGonagall arrive.

Teddy leva les yeux et blanchit. Le professeur McGonagall entra.

_ Désolée de déranger le cours mais je dois parler à Mr Lupin.

_ Bien sur, dit Neville qui était devenu professeur de Botanique.

Tandis que Teddy sortait, il y eut des murmures. Il se regarda dans un reflet de la serre et vit que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur.

_ Que s'est-il passé?demanda-t-il. C'est James?

_ Oui, votre père m'a avertie par hibou afin que je vous annonce la nouvelle. James va bien...

_ Mais?

Minerva soupira avant de répondre.

_ Sa jambe est paralysée.

_ Est-ce grave?demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ La rééducation sera très longue, dit Minerva. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, j'irais prévenir vos professeurs et je demanderai à Miss Dubois de vous ramener vos affaires. Allez vous reposer. »

Teddy resta un moment sur place puis partit vers le château.


	12. Les surprises de Teddy

CHAPITRE 11: Les surprises de Teddy

**Les semaines passèrent et il n'y avait aucune amélioration pour James. Ginny désespérait même si Harry refusait que son fils soit handicapé à vie. Depuis l'accident, James avait essayé de remonter sur son mini-balai mais il était souvent tombé. Avec sa jambe paralysée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'équilibre. Quant à Albus, il avait refusé catégoriquement de remonter, se sentant responsable de l'état de son frère.**

**Un jour, Harry arriva avec un paquet.**

**« _ Harry, dit Ginny, qu'est-ce que cette chose?**

**_ Cette chose est pour James, dit Harry. Arthur et Hermione s'en sont occupés. Il n'y a aucun danger pour James.**

**_ Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Essaie-le, James.**

**James regarda l'objet. C'était son mini-balai mais sur le côté droit, une boite de la hauteur de la jambe de James avait été mise en place.**

**_ Cela te maintiendra sur le mini-balai et tu pourras travailler également ton équilibre.**

**_ Merci, dit James, surpris. Peux-tu m'aider?**

**Dix minutes plus tard, James tenait sur son mini-balai.**

**_ Génial!dit James, souriant. Al! Tu viens jouer?**

**_ Non, dit le petit garçon en partant.**

**_ Balai!dit Lily. Balai! **

**Ginny regarda son mari et sourirent.**

**_ Essayons!édit Ginny.**

**Pendant plusieurs semaines, le frère et la soeur jouèrent régulièrement ensemble.**

**27 mars 2010. James se réveilla au matin de son sixième anniversaire. Il ne trouva pas ses béquilles.**

**« _ MAMAN!hurla James.**

**Ginny arriva en robe de chambre, Lily dans ses bras.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?**

**_ Où sont mes béquilles? Je ne les trouve pas! Je les avais mises là! Près de mon lit!**

**_ Je ne sais pas, moi, dit Ginny. HARRY!**

**Harry arriva, une béquille à la main.**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Que fais-tu avec ça?demanda Ginny, surprise.**

**_ J'ai voulu en prendre qu'une mais j'ai pris les deux. Tiens, dit le sorcier à son fils.**

**_ Mais j'ai besoin des deux, papa!dit James, indigné.**

**_ Essaye, insista Harry.**

**James posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il poussa un cri de joie.**

**_ Je sens la moquette comme avant!s'exclama le petit garçon.**

**_ Quoi?s'écria Ginny, surprise.**

**James essaya de se lever mais il tomba aussitôt.**

**_ C'est un très bon signe, non?demanda James.**

**_ Faut pas s'emballer trop vite, dit Ginny.**

**_ James a raison, dit Harry. Depuis une semaines, je l'observe quand il joue avec Lily. J'ai remarqué qu'il essayait de prendre appui sur sa jambe et qu'il était beaucoup plus habile qu'au début. Désormais, tu marcheras avec une seule béquille. »**

**L'année scolaire s'achevait et Teddy redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait face à James. Ce dernier parvenait à prendre appui sur sa jambe mais pas suffisamment pour tenir debout.**

**Quand Teddy sortit du Poudlard Express, il vit Harry, Ginny, Albus et Lily. James était absent.**

**« _ Teddy!appela Ginny. Comment s'est passée ton année?**

**_ Super! Gryffondor a encore gagné! C'était génial! Oh, je vous présente Lisa Dubois.**

**_ HARRY! GINNY! LISA!**

**Un couple arriva et Lisa alla vers sa mère.**

**_ Olivier!dit Harry. Quelle joie de te revoir. Je te présente Albus et Lily, deux de mes enfants. L'aîné se trouve chez les parents de Ginny. Et voici mon filleul, Teddy. Le fils de Remus Lupin.**

**_ Oh, le meilleur prof que l'on ait eu, dit Olivier. Lisa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Voici ma fille Lisa, et ma femme, Pénéloppe, née Deauclaire.**

**_ Deauclaire?répétèrent Harry et Ginny.**

**_ Je suis sortie avec Percy entre 1991 et 1993.**

**_ J'ai retrouvé Pénéloppe deux ans après notre sortie de Poudlard et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés début 1997, et en juillet 1998, Lisa est née.**

**_ Félicitations, dit Ginny. Allons boire un verre, maman ne nous en voudra pas si nous sommes en retard. Et nous pourrons donner des nouvelles d'Olivier à George, Angelina et Ron! »**

**Quand ils arrivèrent au terrier près de deux heures plus tard, tous les enfants entourèrent Teddy. Les questions fusèrent de partout. Puis ils allèrent vers la maison où les parents et James l'attendaient.**

**« _ Comment vas-tu, James?demanda Teddy timidement.**

**_ Bien, dit James. Je m'améliore tous les jours. **

**_ Super!dit Teddy, ravi.**

**Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Albus et Lily, près de leurs parents. Ils étaient âgés de 5 et 3 ans. La belle Victoire qu'il aimait bien était âgée de 10 ans ainsi que ses frères de 7 et 3 ans nommés Dominique et Louis; les enfants de George et Angelina, Fred et Roxanne, avaient 7 et 5 ans et enfin Rose et Hugo, les enfants de Ron et Hermione, étaient âgés de 5 et 3 ans. Tout le monde avait hérité des cheveux roux de la famille Weasley sauf Victoire qui était aussi blonde que sa mère, James et Albus étaient bruns comme leur père, Fred et Roxanne étaient également bruns et métissés et Rose était châtain comme Hermione.**

**Alors qu'ils se mirent à table, Teddy raconta son année tandis que du côté des parents, les souvenirs de la première rentrée allèrent bon train.**

**« _ Pour moi, cela a été difficile, dit Ron. Tous mes frères y étaient allés. Je pense que les professeurs avaient peur que je prenne l'exemple des jumeaux. Mais j'ai également fait deux belles rencontres dans le train.**

**Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et rougirent.**

**_ Pour les enfants aussi, cela va être dur, dit Hermione. Après tout, nous sommes connus à Poudlard. Je pense que ceux qui vont vraiment souffrir seront, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Albus et James.**

**Ginny fronça les sourcils.**

**_ C'est vrai, dit Fleur. **

**_ Et James?demanda Ginny, la voix tremblante.**

**Tout le monde la regarda, et tout le monde se tut.**

**_ Pardon?dit Fleur.**

**_ Ce sera également dur pour James!s'exclama Ginny en regardant Hermione. Car tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait faire son éducation magique nous-même? Et pourquoi pas le mettre dans une école moldue!**

**_ Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela, se défendit Hermione. Ginny, tu me connais! Je ne dirais jamais de mal sur James!**

**_ Et nous t'avons choisie comme marraine pour James!s'exclama Ginny. James ira à Poudlard quoi qu'il arrive!**

**_ Ginny, tu sais très bien qu'avec sa béquille, ce sera très difficile. En dix mois, il a fait peu de progrès, dit Hermione.**

**_ Alors c'est ça? Tu aurais honte d'avoir ton filleul marcher avec trois jambes?s'écria Ginny, furieuse. James guérira! Je te rappelle qu'il n'entre pas à Poudlard en septembre! Il lui reste encore cinq ans! D'ailleurs, il fait encore des progrès! James, lève-toi! Seul!**

**James, inquiet, se leva.**

**_ Tu marches?demanda Fred.**

**_ Il le fera très bientôt, dit Ginny. Tu vois Hermione, ton filleul guérira!**

**_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit Hermione.**

**_ Tu l'as pensé tellement fort!répliqua Ginny.**

**_ Bon, ça suffit! On fête le retour de Teddy et vous vous disputez comme deux gamines!s'écria Molly.**

**_ Excuse-moi, Ginny, dit Hermione. J'ai réagit trop vite!**

**Ginny resta muette.**

**_ Ginny..., commença Arthur.**

**_ Non, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas que le retour de Teddy devienne une guerre familiale. Surtout pour une simple dispute.**

**_ Quoi? Tu prends son parti?demanda Ginny en regardant son mari.**

**_ Ginny, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état. James, viens ici.**

**Tout le monde regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. James regardait son père, prit appui sur deux chaises avant de faire quelques pas.**

**_ J... James!s'écria Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.**

**Elle alla serrer son fils dans ses bras.**

**_ Mais comment?demanda Bill. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?**

**_ Depuis son anniversaire, il s'entraine à se mettre debout. Depuis deux semaines seulement, il recommence à marcher. Oh, son équilibre est loin d'être parfait comme autrefois mais avec le temps, il guérira, » expliqua Harry en souriant.**

**L'après-midi, les enfants jouèrent au Quidditch.**

**Teddy était rentré depuis trois jours quand, au matin du 4 juillet, la sonnerie retentit. Harry ouvrit et discuta un petit moment. Teddy apprenait à James à jouer aux échecs version sorcier quand Harry revint.**

**« _ J'espère que tu ne l'aides pas à tricher!lança une voix familière.**

** Teddy leva la tête.**

**_ Lisa? Mais que fais-tu là?**

**_ Mon père a été embauché dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et doit partir la semaine prochaine. Le problème est que je risque de ne pas être de retour pour la rentrée. Alors mon père a eu l'idée de contacter Mr Potter hier matin. Ils se sont mis d'accord et désormais, je viens habiter ici.**

**_ Génial!s'écria Teddy. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je vais aider James à tricher?**

**_ Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, Ted Lupin!dit Lisa avec un sourire.**

** Teddy fit une moue et rougit. Ginny, James et Albus rirent.**

**_ Tomate! Tomate!dit Lily.**

** Lisa pouffa de rire. Teddy alla se voir dans un miroir et vit que ses cheveux étaient rouges.**

**_ C'est malin, dit Teddy à son amie. Ah, voilà, je préfère cela.**

** Ses cheveux étaient devenus bruns.**

**_ Comment a-t-il fait cela?demanda Olivier.**

**_ Papa, je t'en ai parlé, dit Lisa. Teddy est Métamorphomage. Il prend des cours particuliers avec le professeur McGonagall. A l'école, on s'y est habitué. Par contre personne ne l'avait appelé tomate!**

**_ Très drôle, »répliqua Teddy avant de rire également.**


	13. Douze ans et déjà deux prétendantes!

CHAPITRE 12: Douze ans et déjà deux prétendantes

**Lisa fit connaissance avec James, Albus et Lily. Lisa fut contente que James puisse remarcher un jour.**

**« _ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Teddy s'inquiétait pour toi!dit-elle lors du déjeuner.**

**_ Cela ne te dérange pas d'être loin de ta famille?demanda Ginny.**

**_ Non, j'ai l'habitude. Ma mère restait avec moi à la maison quand mon père allait travailler. Il pouvait s'absenter pendant des mois. Quelquefois, nous le rejoignions. Je crois que maman profite que je sois à Poudlard pour voyager un peu avec lui. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle s'est toujours sacrifiée pour moi, dit Lisa. En tout cas, votre cuisine est excellente, Mme Potter.**

**_ Merci, dit Ginny. Albus, tu iras dormir avec James et tu laisseras ta chambre à Lisa.**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Albus. Il peut dormir avec moi!**

**_ Certainement pas!répliqua Ginny. Tu rangeras ta chambre par la même occasion! Je n'ai pas envie que James se blesse dans ta chambre!**

**_ Je peux dormir dans la chambre de James, dit Teddy. Cela ne me dérange pas et je prêterai ma chambre à Lisa. La mienne est propre et rangée!**

**_ Bonne idée, dit Harry. Mais cela ne te permet pas de laisser ta chambre dans cet état, Al! Si tu as fini, monte dans ta chambre ranger!**

**Le petit garçon se leva et monta. **

**_ Je vais l'aider, dit James en se levant.**

**_ Certainement pas, dit Harry. Al doit apprendre à entretenir sa chambre!**

**La sonnette retentit. Ginny alla ouvrir.**

**_ Ron! Hermione! Entrez!dit Ginny. Nous avons une invitée.**

**_ Oh, dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. Salut tout le monde. Où est Albus?**

**_ Dans sa chambre, dit Ginny. Il range! Ron, Hermione, je vous présente la fille d'Olivier Dubois, Lisa. Lisa je te présente mon frère Ron, sa femme Hermione Granger et leurs enfants Rose et Hugo.**

**_ Enchantée. Teddy m'avait parlé de sa grande famille. Je saurais reconnaître certains mais comment reconnaître les enfants roux?dit-elle avec un sourire.**

**_ Et comment reconnaître nos oncles? Comme maman, ils sont tous roux, dit James.**

**_ Viens, je vais te montrer des photos, dit Teddy. James?**

**_ Je vous accompagne.**

**Il se leva habilement. Il prit sa béquille.**

**_ Je suis heureuse que James guérisse, dit Ron. Cela n'a pas été rose tous les jours!**

**_ Non, » dit Ginny.**

**Teddy emmena Lisa dans une pièce près de l'entrée.**

**« _ Voici toute la famille!dit James.**

**_ Ouah!**

**Lisa parcourut l'arbre généalogique.**

**_ Il est immense! Oh, mais tu es cousin avec les Weasley!**

**_ Oh, de très loin!dit Teddy. Même tante Ginny ne savait pas qu'elle était affiliée aux Black! **

**_ Quelle famille! Ton oncle Charlie ne s'est jamais marié?**

**_ Non, dit James. Il préfère les dragons. On ne le voit que très rarement.**

**_ Ca paraît si énorme comme ça. Qui sera le ou la prochaine à entrer à Poudlard?**

**_ Victoire, dit Teddy. Elle a deux ans de moins que nous. C'est la première Weasley. Elle est née le 2 mai. Son prénom vient de là. »**

**Le diner dominical eut lieu chez Ron et Hermione. Alors que Fleur, Ginny et Hermione s'activaient en cuisine, Lisa joua aux devinettes essayant de deviner qui était qui. Grâce aux différences entre les enfants, elle reconnut assez vite certains d'entre eux (ceux qui n'étaient pas roux). Après elle hésita.**

**Hermione appela tout le monde à table. Il y avait deux tables à présent: une pour les adultes, une autre pour les enfants. Teddy emmena Lisa près de Harry et Ginny.**

**« _ Avant de commencer le repas, Harry, Ginny et Teddy veulent nous présenter leur invitée.**

**_ Merci, Hermione, dit Harry. Les parents de Lisa doivent voyager et nous avons eu le plaisir de l'accueillir parmi nous. Elle restera jusqu'à la rentrée où elle entamera sa deuxième année à Gryffondor, comme Teddy. Je vous présente donc Lisa Dubois.**

**_ La fille d'Olivier?dit George. Je me souviens quand on en a parlé après la première lettre de Teddy! J'espère qu'elle a plus le caractère de sa mère que celui de son père!**

**_ Maman dit que j'ai le caractère de papa, dit Lisa avec un sourire.**

**_ Mince, dit George. En même temps, je n'ai jamais été gâté par ms capitaines!**

**Angelina lui donna un coup dans les côtes.**

**_ Harry était un bon Capitaine, dit Ron. Angie aussi. Plus stricte.**

**_ C'est bon les frères?répliqua Angelina. Bienvenue parmi nous, Lisa.**

**_ Merci. Quand papa me parlait de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il mentionnait toujours son équipe de choc, comme il dit. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell comme Poursuiveurs. Les jumeaux Weasley comme Batteurs, il ne les auraient pas vus dans un meilleur rôle.**

**Il y eut un petit rire chez les adultes.**

**_ Et enfin, Harry Potter, la star de l'équipe!**

**_ C'est sympa de sa part, dit Harry. Mais les autres équipes aussi étaient excellentes mais avec un gardien comme Olivier...**

**_ Rien ne passe!terminèrent George et Angelina.**

**_ Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, marmonna Hermione.**

**_ Pardon?répliqua Ron.**

**_ Je ne parlais pas de toi, se défendit Hermione.**

**_ Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, dit Harry. En tant qu'avocate, tu es la meilleure. Là, tu coules! Tiens, cela me fait rappeler quand Lisa est arrivée. Ce qu'a dit Olivier sur vous.**

**_ Le couple impossible, dit Ginny. Moins que celui de George et Angie bien que cela ne l'ait pas étonné le moins du monde.**

**_ Papa est en contact avec Alicia Spinnet, dit Lisa. **

**_ Je comprends mieux, dit Ginny. On mange sinon le repas d'Hermione sera froid!**

**_ Ce serait dommage, » dit Molly.**

**Teddy et Lisa allèrent s'asseoir avec les enfants. Après le déjeuner, Victoire s'éclipsa discrètement. James la vit. Il se leva et la rejoignit.**

**« _ Fiche-moi la paix, James!s'écria Victoire.**

**_ Tu es jalouse ou quoi?dit James en regardant sa cousine.**

**_ Pas du tout, dit Victoire.**

**_ Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec nous?demanda James. Lisa vient de proposer un match! Teddy et elle font les équipes!**

**_ Je n'ai pas envie, répliqua Victoire.**

**_ Victoire? James? Où êtes-vous?demanda Fleur. Ah, vous voilà. Que faîtes-vous là?**

**_ Victoire est jalouse de Teddy.**

**_ Quoi?dit Ginny en arrivant. C'est idiot!**

**_ Victoire ne refuse jamais un match et sourit toujours!dit James. Là, elle ne sourit pas et ne veut pas participer au match.**

**_ Victoire, Lisa est juste un amie, dit Fleur. Et Teddy est comme un frère pour toi.**

**_ Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais toi, dit Harry. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Ginny car elle était la soeur de Ron. Regarde le résultat.**

**_ Oui mais ils ont toujours grandi ensemble pas comme vous, dit Fleur. Allez, Victoire, va jouer avec tes frères et tes cousins! »**

**Résignée, Victoire alla jouer. Lisa fut la première à choisir et prit James afin qu'il l'aide à prendre les décisions. Les équipes se constituèrent ainsi: Teddy, Albus, Dominique et Fred tandis que Lisa choisit James, Victoire et Roxanne. Rose était en âge de jouer mais comme sa mère, Hermione, elle n'aimait pas trop le Quidditch.**


	14. Le secret de Lisa

CHAPITRE 13: Le secret de Lisa

**Les années passèrent et Teddy et Lisa commencèrent à sortir ensemble, cinq ans après leur rencontre à la surprise générale.**

**27 mars 2015. James attendait patiemment dans sa chambre 10h01. L'heure où il aurait enfin 11 ans. Il regarda la photo prise à Noël. Il y avait 5 élèves âgés de 11 à 16 ans. Teddy, Lisa, Victoire, Fred et Dominique étaient à Poudlard et étaient tous à Gryffondor. Ils portaient leurs affaires scolaires. **

**« _ Tu aimerais déjà y être?**

**James se retourna. Une fille de 8 ans vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.**

**_ Tu as de la chance, dit Lily. Tu n'as plus que quelques mois à attendre alors que moi, je dois attendre encore 3 ans!**

**_ Ca arrivera vite, dit James à sa soeur. Fais-moi confiance!**

**_ Une fois qu'Albus, Rose et Roxanne seront entrés à Poudlard, je me retrouverais seule!**

**_ Teddy et Lisa viendront juste de finir Poudlard et il y a encore Louis et Hugo!**

**_ Génial, que des garçons! J'ai l'habitude. Tiens, je crois que c'est pour toi, dit Lily en voyant un hibou venir vers la fenêtre.**

**James se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il y avait plusieurs lettres.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ou les cousins, dit James. Mmh... 9 lettres, 8 si Teddy et Lisa font une lettre commune! Sans compter les oncles et tantes et Poudlard!**

**Lily pouffa.**

**_ La lettre de bienvenue et la liste des fournitures.**

**_ Maintenant, direction le Chemin de Traverse!dit Lily.**

**_ Ouais, dit James. J'ai hâte! Je vais me doucher!**

**Lily se leva d'un bond et descendit. Albus jouait contre leur mère.**

**_ James vient de recevoir sa lettre, dit Lily. Il a peur de ne pas aller à Gryffondor!**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Ginny. Il sait très bien que peu importe sa maison, nous ne lui en voudra pas!**

**_ Ils sont à Gryffondor, dit Lily.**

**_ Et alors?demanda Ginny. C'est idiot! J'ai été à Gryffondor, mes parents aussi. Ton père et ses parents également sans compter Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Il n'a aucune inquiétude.**

**_ Je n'ai plus envie de jouer!**

**Albus se leva.**

**_ Al, il y a un problème?demanda Ginny.**

**_ James porte le nom de deux Gryffondor. Moi...**

**_ Tu portes le prénom d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard, moi c'est Gryffondor et Serdaigle, c'est pas mieux, répliqua Lily. Je me demande comment Fred, Dominique et Victoire ont vécu leur anniversaire. Teddy n'était pas si angoissé que cela, il me semble. Pour Victoire et Dominique, c'est un peu différent. Tante Victoire était à Beauxbâtons. **

**_ Bon, ça suffit, ordonna Harry. James, on ira sur le Chemin cet après-midi. »**

**James sourit.**

**James angoissait devant la grande table des professeurs. Il regardait les élèves être répartis entre les quatre grandes tables derrière lui.**

**« _ James Sirius Potter, appela Neville.**

**Tremblant, il s'avança. Il y eut des murmures tandis qu'il rejoignait le tabouret. Neville lui fit un clin d'oeil et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.**

**_ Mmh... Enfin, un Potter... Je commençais à désespérer... Mmh... James Potter... Sirius Black... Tu portes deux noms redoutables... Poudlard a tremblé lors de leur scolarité... Bien, je vais t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR!**

**James sourit, enleva le Choixpeau et rejoignit ses cousins et cousines.**

**_ James avec nous! James avec nous!s'écriaient Fred et Dominique.**

**_ Fichez-lui la paix, ordonna Teddy. Harry et Ginny seront super heureux! »**

**Sitôt arrivé dans son dortoir, il envoya un message à ses parents.**

**1er juillet 2016. Harry attendaient Teddy, Lisa, James, Victoire, Dominique et Fred. Le Poudlard Express arriva et les élèves descendirent. Harry les accueillit.**

**« _ Comment s'est passé votre année?**

**_ Bien, dit Fred.**

**_ Bof, dit Teddy en évitant le regard de son parrain.**

**Harry regarda autour de lui. Lisa n'était nulle part.**

**_ Où est Lisa? Je ne l'ai pas vue.**

**_ Ils ont rompu il y a six mois, annonça James. A la grande surprise générale. Elle a même quitté Poudlard pour des raisons inconnues.**

**Teddy le fusilla du regard. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul à Gryffondor.**

**_ Que s'est-il passé?demanda Harry.**

**_ Rien, dit Teddy. Je ne rentre pas avec vous. J'ai rendez-vous. »**

**Et il transplana.**

**Le soir, Harry travaillait dans son bureau quand Ginny entra.**

**« _ Il est tard, les enfants sont couchés depuis deux heures.**

**_ Je sais, dit Harry. Je m'inquiète pour Teddy et Lisa. Ils étaient si heureux au Nouvel An. Je ne comprends pas. J'attends la réponse de Minerva. Elle seule peut me dire la raison du départ de Lisa.**

**Harry avait questionné James et ses cousins. Ce fut Fred qui annonça que Lisa avait quitté l'école en février du jour au lendemain et que les professeurs n'avaient rien dit à ce propos. Un bruit interrompit le couple dans leurs pensées.**

**_ Ah, enfin.**

**Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et la lut. Il devint livide et alla jeter la lettre dans la cheminée.**

**_ Harry, qu'y a-t-il?demanda Ginny, inquiète.**

**_ Ils n'ont pas rompu, annonça Harry. Lisa était enceinte de quatre mois quand elle est partie.**

**_ Quoi?s'écria Ginny, stupéfaite. Et Teddy?**

**_ Lisa a fait un malaise en Potions et Teddy l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leur n'avait rien trouvé. Elle a exigé que Lisa reste pour faire des examens. Minerva les ont convoqués deux semaines plus tard et leur a annoncé la nouvelle. Lisa était heureuse mais Teddy pas du tout. Lisa n'a pas compris et Minerva lui a révélé les origines de Teddy. Lisa a décidé de partir, pour protéger les élèves.**

**_ A cause de Rémus?**

**_ Oui**

**Pendant ce temps, un adolescent écoutait. Lors d'un match de Quidditch en février, Lisa l'avait emmené dans les vestiaires et lui avait donné une lettre. **

**_ Donne-la à Teddy dès que l'année scolaire est terminée. Mieux vaut que tes parents soient là. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, James. Promets-le moi!**

**_ Bien sur, avait répondu James.**

**Mais Teddy n'était pas revenu et il hésitait à la donner à son père. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Ginny furieuse.**

**« _ James Sirius Potter!s'exclama Ginny. Que fais-tu ici? File dans ta chambre!**

**Il ne bougea pas.**

**_ James, file dans ta chambre!s'écria Ginny. **

**Harry sortit quand il entendit le nom de son fils.**

**_ James? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché?**

**James tendit la lettre à son père sans dire mot. Soudain, l'enveloppe se métamorphosa en une lettre.**

**_ La magie de l'amour, murmura Harry.**

**_ Je parie que tu as tout entendu?demanda Ginny.**

**James acquiesça tandis que le porte s'ouvrait.**

**_ Va le recoucher, dit Harry. Je vais lui parler.**

**Ils descendirent, Harry alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait Teddy.**

**_ Excuse-moi du retard, dit Teddy. J'avais des choses à faire.**

**_ Chercher Lisa par exemple, dit Harry.**

**Teddy se retourna et le regarda.**

**_ Comment le sais-tu?**

**_ J'ai demandé à Minerva, dit Harry. Tu sais, je la comprends.**

**_ De quoi? Qu'elle ait gardé le bébé? Qu'elles sont introuvables? Même ses parents ont refusé de me dire où ils étaient!**

**_ Tu l'aurais su si tu étais rentré avec nous, dit Harry. Lisa avait donné une lettre à James qui devait te la remettre sitôt l'année terminée. Elle a aussi précisé que je devais être là. Elle t'aime.**

**_ Peut-être mais je ferais tout pour la retrouver.**

**_ Je le sais. L'amour est quelque chose qui m'a permis de survivre. La lettre s'est ouverte lorsque je l'ai touchée. Promets-moi que tu ne la jugeras pas trop vite?**

**_ Bien sur que non, dit Teddy. Tu me prends pour qui?**

**_ Elle est à Poudlard », annonça Harry.**

**Teddy marcha jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondra. Il était si proche de Lisa et du bébé...**

**Comment se passeront les retrouvailles? Quelles surprises attendent Teddy? Comment se déroulera les années des enfants Potter et Weasley? Surprises, drames, joies, amitié et amour seront au coeur de « Les aventures des enfants Potter à Poudlard ».**


End file.
